Uncle Rose
by Rookie14
Summary: After the loss of his older Sister, Naruto slowly descended into the depths of solitude and pushed everyone away from him. However, after his last mission not going exactly as planned; Naruto realizes that there are enemies in the shadows everywhere. Now he must forget the pain from his past and forge forward to protect his sister's legacy. Silver Sharingan DOnotOWNanyTHING
1. CH 1 Enter Naruto Rose

**AN: I've just recently started watching RWBY, and I absolutely loved it. Especially this last season's finale, it was…..*SPOILER* SPOILER*. I was going to spoil it, but I'll be nice to my readers. Instead you should just check it yourself, and give me your opinion on it. Anyways I got the idea of writing this fanfic, after I did a bit of research on Ruby's mother and the reveals in 3rd season's finale. As well I was a bit inspired by Uncle Crow's relation to Yang, and thought why can't Ruby have a kick ass blood-related uncle? Just a quick heads up the battle in this chapter was heavily Naruto inspired from a certain movie involving a certain duck haired man. Die Naruto fans will know what I'm talking about.**

 **LINE**

White speckles drizzled down from the gray skies, and noiselessly made it's way down to the ground. Snow covered the cliffside of a large forest indicating the change of seasons. The cliffside itself was enormous in space, and it towered over another forest below.

On that very cliffside the white blanket that covered the land was stained in blood. Corpses of Beowolves were scattered across the open space with it's blood pouring out of its bodies'. A silver eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist clincher with red lacing and a black skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak was fighting on that cliff.

The girl moved rapidly through a pack of Beowolves killing them one by one. She moved gracefully as if she was performing some type of dance. Her black hair with red tints fluttered in the air as she spinned through the air with an enormous red scythe in her hand. She would point the end of her scythe toward one of the wolves, and pull a trigger. A dust shell was spit out from her scythe revealing the high powered rifle hidden in her weapon. Using the recoil from her weapon, she repositioned herself to cut off the head off another Bewolf.

Not to far from her stood a blond haired man; who hid the bottom half of his face with a black cloak with red clouds scattered across it. However, the cloak failed to hid the tears that stream down the man's face. The silver eyed man was paralyzed as he watched the young girl dispose of all the Beowolves. His right hand was clenched tightly to the roses he was holding, and all he could do was stare.

"Summer…." uttered the man to himself as he watched the girl finally kill all of the Beowolves. His eyes wouldn't budge as an apparition of a similar looking woman hovered beside the girl. It was almost as if he was staring at an old picture.

The girl had noticed him, and was now staring at him. Curious to who could be all the way out here with her. She failed to notice the not too dead grim right behind her. The man's silver eyes flashed to life noticing the grimm behind her. Three black tomoe appeared in the center of his pupil. From the man's perception the world suddenly become white and black, and time had stopped. He concentrated his vision on the corpse beside the living beowulf, and suddenly the world started to move again. However, now in his spot was a corpse of a dead grim, and now he was standing beside the danger behind the girl.

Not wasting a second the man revealed an orange sheathed katana like sword. He pulled the blade out, and revealed it's black beauty to the world by sinking it deep into the grim's skull. The girl who had been standing beside him turned around, and stumbled back at his sudden appearance. She was quick to look up, and stare at the back of the blond haired man. Not getting a good look at his face.

"Wh-who are you?" stuttered the girl as she stared at the man's back in awe. Never having seen someone move faster than her.

Unknown to the girl the black tomoes in the man's eyes had disappeared. He didn't turn around and kept himself still. For a moment he thought about not replying back at all,and just walking away. A sad smile appeared on his face as he realized how sad the situation was. Would Summer hate him for what he'd become? A coward.

"Didn't Summer teach you any manners," lectured the blond haired man. "You're suppose to give your own name before asking for someone else's."

"Summer?" asked the girl as she looked a bit surprised at the mention of her mother, "You mean my mother?"

"What a minute! How do you know my mo-"

She wasn't able to finish. The man in front of her had suddenly moved leaving nothing but green leaves in his place. The girl was once again left dumbfounded, and quickly looked around her. That's when she saw the man far off in the distance standing in front of an altar at the edge of the cliff. Her mother's alter.

She ran across the clearing as fast as she could, but her efforts were futile. When she reached the man, he had turned around and frozen her in place. She stared into his silver eyes, and for a moment she held her breath. Then the man disappeared. Once again leaving nothing, but healthy green leaves on the cold winter ground.

The girl looked down at the grave, and looked at a familiar bouquet of red roses. They were the same red roses that were always there when she came to visit. The silver eyed girl reached out for one of the green leaves, and held it in her hand.

"It's you…."

 **LINE  
**

A blond haired man wearing the black cloak with scattered red clouds sat in a bar. He sat at the bar on a wooden stool. A half finished whisky bottle was placed in front of him as he drank down his drink. His gloved hand shook slightly as he placed down the bottle. His eyes looked down at the green crystal hanging around his neck with a hint of sadness and regret.

A chime rang through the bar as the door was suddenly opened. The man listened intently as heavy footsteps could be heard making it's way across the bar. The man in the stool sighed as he was quick to recognize the sound of the steps. He closed his eyes hoping that the it was a mere coincidence they were there.

Both to his right and his left the seats were quick to be occupied, and it's new inhabitants made themselves comfortable. Silence was followed as the two people sat next to the blond haired man. The man finally opened his eyes and took a deep sigh.

"Taiyang….Qrow….what do you old geezers want with me?" interjected the blond haired man as he quickly glanced at the two men. A blond haired man with blue eyes looked at Naruto and gave a small grin. The man wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. The only armor he wore was a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

The other man gave Naruto a scowl at being called old. He had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and a slight stubble along his jawline, with a red tattered cloak, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail back dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his back was a large grey weapon hidden mostly under his cloak.

"Why the hell must you call me old, Naruto. I'm not that much older than you." replied the red eyed man called Qrow.

"You're ten years older than me Qrow, lying about your age won't make you any younger." answered Naruto.

The blond haired man, Taiyang, gave Naruto a hearty laugh, and shook his head. Then he commented, "You haven't changed at all 's nice to know your still as friendly as ever." 

Naruto glared at the man's sarcasm, and took another sip from his drink. Putting his drink back down, he relaxed a bit in his chair.

Taiyang took the glare in stride, and simply called over to the bartender. He ordered himself a drink before bringing his attention back to Naruto.

"So, how have you been. " asked Taiyang as he looked over Naruto. Naruto looked over at Taiyang, and clenched his teeth. He'd always wanted to hate Taiyang, but how could he. He was too kind, and not once did he ever return any of his glares. Maybe that's what his sister had seen in this man when she married him.

"Same ole Same ole. Slaying grim left and right, you know doing Ozpin's dirty work." replied Naruto as he took another sip at his drink.

"Oh really? More like taking every job that hits your desk." questioned Qrow who had stolen a bit of whiskey from Naruto's bottle. Naruto yanked his bottle to the side, and glared at the man. Qrow gave him an immature grin.

"What are you implying?" inquired Naruto as he looked at both Taiyang and Qrow. They both gave each other a quick glance before looking back at Naruto. Qrow took a deep sigh, and wiped away the grin off his face. Qrow looked up at Naruto with a stern look.

"You need to slow down Naruto." worried Qrow as he grabbed onto Naruto's shoulder. Taiyang's drink had finally arrived, and he was quick to grab it.

"Ozpin has told us about the rigorous amount of missions you've been taking of late. You're only 26 there is no reason for you to hurry after your death." explained Taiyang.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and hissed, "Who's saying I'm trying to get myself killed? I'm simply matching the amount of missions I should be taking to my skill level."

"You know that Summer would have disagreed with what you're doing." confined Qrow. Taiyang who had been sitting to Naruto's right gave Qrow a nasty glare. Qrow merely shrug his shoulders, and chose to look down back at Naruto. Watching how Naruto's hand shook at the mention of the name.

Taiyang took a long drink not believing that his friend had brought up such a sensitive topic. Quickly finishing his drink he took a deep breath, and released it. Too late to back down now.

"I bet she would also hate the fact that her brother has been near non-existent in her own daughter's life." added Taiyang.

The glass in Naruto's hand shattered in his hand. The entire bar went silent at the horrific sound. For a moment everyone paused to look at Naruto, but just as quick everyone else went back to minding their own business.

"I-I know." stammered Naruto as he stared at the blood from cuts on his hand. A look of surprise came from the two men. Not expecting Naruto to admit something like that. He'd never been the one to admit failure.

"I bet she would be disgusted at the man I've become, but what am I supposed to do? I've been gone from Ruby's life for 15 years there's no reason for me to show up now. It's better if she never finds out who I really am." acknowledged Naruto.

Qrow looked over at the conflicted man with a bit of pity. He replied, "No one blames you Naruto. The things you've been through is more than enough to damage any man. Losing your sister was just the breaking point."

"You should come over sometime. I'm sure Ruby would be happy to meet the 'Yellow Flash' that always appears when she's in trouble." jibed Taiyang trying to lighten up the mood.

Naruto closed his eyes gave a small smile. He stood up from the chair, and revealed the orange and black high collared shirt underneath his cloak. Naruto turned around, and looked at the door.

"I'll think about it." mused Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going." demanded Qrow looking up at Naruto, "I'm not down lecturing you stupid brat."

Naruto looked down at Qrow and his taunting grin. He sure knew who to push someone's buttons, but so did Naruto.

"I have a mission to attend to, and I would never allow myself to be lectured by you. I've always made it a habit not to listen to crazy old perverts like yourself." remarked Naruto as he moved toward the door.

"Catch you later, Taiyang."

"Hope to see you soon, Naruto." 

"Fuck you too brat!"

" _Same old Qrow, "_ thought Naruto as he exited the building. Some people truly never change. However, he was not one of them.

 **LINE**

A large building lay hidden between the snowy top of two large mountains. The building was monstrous in size, and if it wasn't for it's white top it would stick out like a swollen thumb. Light could be seen emitting from the inside of the building, and it illuminated the area around it.

Then the lights inside flickered out. A thunderous boom could be heard from the far side of the building, and debris flew out in all directions. Two figures dashed out of the large hole that appeared on the side of the building. Naruto dressed in an odd white attire, distanced himself from the other figure. A large bulky man wearing the same outfit as Naruto stared down at him. He had dark brown hair that slightly hid the scars on his forehead. The large man carried an enormous club in his hand, and swung the weapon down on the ground.

Naruto glanced behind the man, and stared at a woman behind him. She stood in the opening that her minion had created when he attacked Naruto. The woman's skin was deathly white, covered with tortuous, deep red and purple veins that ran up her arms and face. The sclerare of her eyes are jet black and her irises glowed red. She had a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wore a very long black cloak with red designs resembling eyes.

Naruto's sight quickly returned to the man in front of him. His eyes came alive revealing the three tomoe in his eyes. At his waist he pulled out his modified katana, and placed it in front of him. Then he flashed forward. Green leaves fluttered through the area as he attacked the bulky man. The man was quick to react to Naruto's attack and blocked his attack.

The man used his superior strength to push Naruto's momentum off him. After getting him unbalanced he twirled his club quickly, and smashed it down on Naruto. Naruto eyes watched carefully as the club came swinging down, and dashed to the side. He brought his blade up, and attacked again. The two moved rapidly and decisively alternating from attacking to defending in a heartbeat.

All of a sudden the large man created distance between them, and moved back. Naruto watched as the man clamped his hands together, and a white aura begun to emit from him. Naruto's eyes watched as ice spikes suddenly grew from the ground, and attacked him. He jumped to the side, and pulled out a red cartridge from his pocket. Looking down at his katana's hilt he pressed down on a trigger, and a piece of the handle was blown off. Naruto placed the cartridge inside, and readied himself.

The man in front of him looked satisfied with himself believing he had broken the deadlock. The man dashed forward, and behind him spikes of ice followed. Naruto looked down at his blade, and watched as the black blade glowed red and smoke begun to give off it. Naruto then looked up at the man, and moved forward at blinding speeds. Naruto met the man first, and slammed his blade down onto the club. Naruto rolled around the club, and slammed his foot into the man's chest. He was sent flying backwards alongside his club. The club landed right in front of him.

Naruto then brought up his hot blade, and confronted the dozens of spikes in front of him. His blade cut up the ice spikes like butter, and in a few seconds he managed to dispose of them all. The man with the ice semblance looked up at Naruto in bewilderment. He shook his head trying to recompose himself, and reached out for his club. Too late.

Once again the world around Naruto turned black and white, and his perception of time had stopped. He focused his vision on the club, and soon enough he replaced himself with it instantly. The man grabbed onto Naruto's leg before the top of his head came rolling off. Naruto's blade decapitated the man. The man's body slumped over, and blood gushed out of it's neck.

Naruto closed his eyes, and turned around to face the woman who stood at the opening of the building. Naruto opened his eyes, and gave the woman a stern look.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Naruto across the open area. The woman just smirked as she stared at Naruto's handy work.

"I must say I'm beyond impressed. I never imagined that Ozpin would have one of the legendary silver eyed warriors among his ranks. Not to mention a warrior that has completely mastered the Sharingan." responded the woman ignoring Naruto's question.

Naruto glared at the woman, and his voice trembled as he asked, "How can you tell that my-"

The woman gave a crazed laugh cutting off Naruto. Then continuing her ramble, "The sharingan is by far the most unique semblance that I've ever seen in my life. It's a perfect representation of humanity's greatest feats. How could I not know about it?"

The woman began to walk towards Naruto, as she continued her rant, "The basic sharingan is capable of casting illusions and hypnosis, seeing one's aura, and the ability to predict an opponent's movement in the heat of battle. However what makes it truly magnificent is when the tomeos begun to manifest."

The woman pointed at Naruto's pupil, and pointed at the three tomoes in his eyes. Then she added, "Each tomeo is the representation of an ability that is unique to the caster alone. Each ability is equivalent to a hundred semblances. So, tell me boy. What was the name of the one you used on my dear subordinate. It's clearly powerful if it was able to kill one of my high ranking soldiers."

Naruto shook his head obviously not wanting to answer the question. The woman's smile suddenly disappeared, and a growl appeared on her face. Then she disappeared from Naruto's sight. Danger bells rang in Naruto's head. Never before had someone just vanished from his sight, and it was a dreadful feeling indeed. He didn't have to turn around to know she was behind him, and he chanted, " Amenotejikara!"

He quickly switched places with some debris, and created more distance between himself and the woman. The woman punched through the debris that Naruto had replaced himself, and destroyed it with ease.

"Amenotejikara? Hmm. Now that wasn't too difficult was it?" taunted the woman.

Naruto glare turned bloodthirsty as he couldn't believe that he'd been forced to say a chant in order to activate his technique. It'd been a long time since someone was powerful enough to make him chant.

"Who are you?" demanded Naruto again. He'd been sent here by Ozpin to infiltrate the suspicious building, but he wasn't told of this threat. He could feel the power leaching from her that it was intoxicating. At the current pace it looked like he would have to unravel his other tomoe techniques.

"You don't know who I am?" asked the woman flabbergasted at such a claim. She laughed hard as she leaned forward.

"Aren't you one of Ozpin's strongest warriors? I thought surely you would know all about me? If you don't know about me, it's safe to assume you also don't know about the four maidens?"

"Four maidens?" questioned Naruto as he had no idea what the woman was talking about.

"Ozpin, you stupid fool. To think that someone as powerful and cunning as you wouldn't be aware of such an important detail. Typical of Ozpin's arrogance." cried the woman as her laughter had stopped, and was now replaced with a growl.

"What the hell are the four maidens?"

"Have I peaked your interest?" inquired the woman. She seized her offensive stance, and took a passive one.

"The four maidens are 4 females who are the embodiments of the four seasons: fall, winter, spring, and summer." explained the woman. "Since these four females are the embodiments of the four seasons they gain power beyond the normal huntsman or huntress. Much like your sharingan. Yet, the huge difference between your eyes and those maidens is that their power is transferable. It can be stolen. Do you know of Amber?"

An image of a brown haired girl with a brown complexion made it's way into Naruto's head. The girl he was once forced to work with. He remembered the odd Aura the Naruto had seen through his eyes. How did she know about her?

"I'm sure you're thinking about that odd Aura she had? After all you do possess the sharingan." assumed the woman.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The woman gave Naruto a stern look, and suddenly her eyes changed. They begun to glow red, and the she responded, "Since Ozpin decided not to inform you means that he does not trust you. I just wanted to see lack of faith crush your soul before I kill you. Before you die you must understand. He sent you to your death, by not informing you of these details. After all how could you expect to defeat a being above those of the four maidens."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he couldn't help but listen to the woman. Had he really been sent to his death? Is this what Qrow and Taiyang were trying to tell him? Not to trust Ozpin? Naruto looked up back at the woman, and glared at her. Dammit maybe this was just her way of getting into his head, and start some type of mental war.

Naruto didn't' have anymore time to reflect. The woman's kindness had disappeared, and her solemn attitude had returned. Her hand glowed black, and suddenly a blade of aura suddenly formed in her hand. Then she rushed at Naruto.

Naruto brought up his katana, and quickly blocked her attack. For the second time that night Naruto exchanged swings with another opponent. However, this time he was quickly being defeated. She was quickly breaking through his guard, and he could feel himself losing a battle with his sword.

" _Dammit, I can't concentrate. This fucking woman has my hid spinning wild. Who is she?"_ thought Naruto when the two crossed blades, and leaned against each other. Trying to push the other off balance. That's when the woman pushed her sword of aura up, and both of them held their swords up high. The woman spun quickly, and slammed her foot into Naruto's chest.

Naruto was sent flying fifty feet in the other direction. He grunted as he landed into the snow, and rolled himself back onto his feet. The woman stood arrogantly in the same spot not bothering to follow up her attack.

 _"I need to retreat."_

Naruto peeked over his shoulder, and looked down at the cliff behind him. A 1500 ft drop to the ground wasn't ideal, but he needed to clear his head. This woman was too powerful for him to fight in his condition.

Without warning Naruto dashed towards the edge of the cliff, and ran at full speed. The woman eyes widen as she was quick to realize what was going on, and she dashed after him. However she was quick to realize she couldn't catch a man whose semblance was that of speed. Maybe one of her attacks could do the job. A black orb manifested in her hand, and she thrust her hand forward.

Naruto turned around as a warning bell went off in his head. Turning around he quickly duck down, and avoided the blinding attack. If it hadn't been for his sharingan he would had never dodged the attack. He watched in slow motion as the orb flew over his head, and suddenly the thing exploded.

Naruto was stopped right into his tracks as the explosive forced him down to the ground. His entire face became disfigured, and skin was burnt to an unrecognizable color. The woman appeared next to Naruto's body, and smiled.

"You're the first person ever to dodge that attack the first time, for that I shall reward you right before you die." affirmed the woman. "You wanted my name earlier so I shall tell you. My name is Salem."

The aura constructed blade appeared in her hand, and she rose up in the air. Then she stabbed Naruto through the head. That's when the world suddenly turned black and red for an instant. Salem gave a perplexed look as the dead body in front of her suddenly disappeared.

She stood on the cliff silently as she processed what was going on Then she laughed. It'd seemed that she'd been too focused on his tomoe she'd forgotten about the basic abilities.

Looking around the area Salem was able to confirm that he'd managed to escape. Without a single trace of where he went. Those born with silver eyes never failed to amuse her. However, it now meant that she had another thorn in her side. Oh well, all she needed to do was pluck it out.

 **LINE**

Naruto sat at the base of a large tree. Blood poured from his leg as he looked down at part of his body that had been caught in the explosion. Naruto's eyes were alert as the adrenaline from earlier kept running through his veins.

" _The four maidens, it's seems like me and Ozpin will have to have a talk."_ thought Naruto bitterly as he tried to tend to his wound.

 **LINE  
**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name: Naruto Rose**

 **Age: 26**

 **Semblance: Speed**

 **Weapon: Amanojaku**

 **Naruto's orange hilted katana that is sheathed in a matching orange sheath. The katana has a black blade, and it's hilt there is a hidden mechanism. Naruto is able to pull a trigger on his hilt, and open a compartment where he can place modified dust cartridges. Using his Aura he manipulates the dust to add elemental power to his sword.**

 **Aura/Silver eye: Naruto was born with a very special type of Aura that allowed him to activate the legendary silver eye known as the Sharingan. The Sharingan is a special eye that allows the caster to enhance their vision, see aura, and cast/repel illusions. However, it's legendary power begins to truly manifest when the tomeos begun to appear. Each tomoe represents an ability unique to the caster. It seems that a Sharingan is capable of manifesting three of these abilities, and an eye can be considered mastered after all three tomoes have appeared. It's currently U/N how exactly these tomeos are awaken.**

 **Tomeo Ability 1- Amenotejikara**

 **Naruto is able to replace himself instantly with anything in a 100m radius. When activating his technique he momentarily stops his perception of time to single-frame picture in order to cast the technique.**

 **Tomeo Ability 2 - ?**

 **Used to escape Salem. A long distance teleportation technique. Capabilities and are completely U/N.**

 **Tomeo Ability 3 - ?**

 **Affiliations/Relationships:**

 **Sister- Summer Rose**

 **Niece - Ruby Rose (Blood-related), Yang Xiao Long (summer's stepdaughter)**

 **Brother-in-law - Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **Superior - Ozpin**

 **Previous**

 **Team NEST (DISBANDED)**

 **HISTORY: Naruto graduated from beacon academy at the age of 15, and become the youngest huntsmen in the history of the four kingdoms of Remnant. His past is currently unknown.**

LINE

"Yang I'm telling you he exists!" shouted Ruby towards her elder sister. A teenage blond girl who wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small golden buttons. She wore a black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back shirt. An orange infinity scarf was tied around her neck.

"Oh really? You expect me believe that you have some blond hunk acting as your guardian angel?" peeved Yang as she looked down at her younger sister. At the moment they were looking digging through some old closet.

Ruby who had been digging in the closet stopped, and turned around. Her face was flushed red, and she shook her head, "He's not my guardian angel! But I told you I've seen him before!"

"Oh really, and where exactly?" questioned again Yang as she looked around the closet. "And what exactly are you doing? Dad will get mad if he sees you looking through Mom's old stuff."

Ruby frowned, and looked up at Yang with a frustrated look, "I don't know, but that's why I'm looking through mom's things. He knew her, and I'm sure I'll find a clue."

Yang sighed in defeat, and she watched as Ruby went back to searching the closest. Once her sister was fixated on something nothing was going to stop her. She admitted this blond fella was a nagging mystery for her too, but Dad had told her not to worry. He was nobody. However Yang could slightly remember that blond man too. The man who'd saved her and Ruby when they were young. That when he moved all you could see was….a Yellow Flash.

"I found it!" shouted Ruby as she jumped to her feet in joy. Raising high into the air an old picture book. Yang gave Ruby a perplexed look, and she watched as Ruby sat back down and begun to flip through the pictures. Yang sat next to her to look through the old pictures.

"Hey look it's Uncle Qrow!" chirped Ruby as she giggled at the younger version of Qrow.

"Holy shit he looks young!" added Yang as she looked at her favorite Uncle.

Ruby flipped the page, and then to her surprise she came to a page with a single photo. A woman that could only be described as the exact copy of Ruby. However her eyes were slightly different, and her face was a bit more narrower. In the woman's hand was a young child with a bit of black hair with a red tint on it's head. Ruby and Yang gasped to the man standing next to her. A young blond teen with silver eyes. The caption on the photo read,

" _MY LITTLE BROTHER NARUTO'S GRADUATION"_

 **LINE  
**

 **AN: After watching the last episode, and Qrow's brief explanation I was determined that this could be an awesome Naruto Sharingan Fanfic. Obviously the powers that Ruby used at the end of Season 3 are not typical sharingan abilities, and that is why I changed the concept of the sharingan. Qrow explained that these Silver eyed warriors were so feared that a single gaze was enough to freeze a grim in it's track (*COUGH*COUGH * GENJUTSU). Thus I decided to keep the sharingan's basic abilities, but instead of tomoe representing the skill they already have that skill. Just like a Faunus can see in the dark. So instead I decided that the tomeo in the sharingan would represent an unique ability. Which would make it easier to tie in Ruby's wing eye freezing technique (o_O). I hope that isn't too confusing, and makes the story that much better. Thanks for reading!  
**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: RETURN TO BEACON ACADEMY**

 **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**


	2. CH 2 Return to Beacon

A/N: How's it going guys? I really appreciated the much support and love I received from all of you, so I decided to award you with another chapter!(YAY!) Anyways I'd like to give a shout out to the guest that helped me realize that Ruby is actually 15. For the longest time I've thought that Ruby was 16, and while reading this story I visited her wiki page like 50 times. I don't know how I missed such a detail. So thanks to whomever it was that helped me out! Enjoy the story! 

**LINE**

Ruby sat in what she could only consider an interrogation room. She sat on some grey metal chair at a grey metal table. Ruby was in a small cramped room with no windows, and the only light source was a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. How did she end up in a place like this? She would ask herself. She had left the safety of her home to go out and buy some more dust ammunition, and now she was prisoner to a very tall blond woman.

The woman who Ruby was talking about simply trotted around her. As if she was stalking down her prey. The woman whom Ruby was prisoner to looked to be middle aged. She had her hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. Teal earrings with a mall bead identical to her earrings on her collar hung from her ears. She wore a white longsleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black brown stockings. She wore black boots with brown heels.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight won't be taken lightly." ranted the woman as she had finally stopped circling Ruby. She stood in front of her now, and was looking at her in a very angry look.

She continued, "You put yourself and others in very grave danger."

"But they started it!" protested Ruby referring to the men that had attempted to rub the dust store.

The woman didn't allow her to say anymore, and she opined, "If it were up to me I would have you sent home…..with a pat on the back….."

A smile of hope suddenly radiated on Ruby's face as the idea of not getting in trouble begun to seem possible. Yet her hope was crushed when the lady gave Ruby a very stern look.

"...and with a slap on the wrist!" sased the blond as she literally slapped her wand onto Ruby's hand.

The lady then sighed, and the tone of her voice changed to a much more friendlier one. Then she added, "But there is someone here that would like to meet you."

Then on cue a man with grey hair stepped into the room. Ruby looked perplexed as she instantly recognized the man. What would he want with her?

The man carried a tray of cookies in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. The middle aged man had a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped, emblem on it. His outfit consisted mostly of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wore black rouse shoes and long, dark-green pants. The man stood tall, and gave Ruby a greeting.

"Ruby Rose." he called out. The man gave Ruby an odd look, and suddenly he took a step closer to Ruby.

"You have….silver eyes." he pointed out.

"Ok…" was all Ruby was able to answer back. Finding the man a bit odd.

However the man didn't find his reaction odd at all. After all it wasn't everyday he got to meet someone with those frightening silver eyes. It was rather breathtaking and it sent chills down his spine. To think that someone with eyes like that would once again enter his academy. It was indeed a privilege.

Looking down at this girl a wave of nostalgic and deja vu chilled through his bones. The last time he had been put into a situation like this Naruto Rose had been the one to enter his academy. Now that was a day he could never forget.

 **LINE  
**

"Professor Ozpin!"

Ozpin sat in his desk when the loudspeaker was abruptly turned on. The voice his secretary boomed through his office. He shifted himself around his desk, and reached for his intercom.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Mr. Qrow would like to talk to you over a communication line."

"Patch him in."

Ozpin quickly straightened himself up preparing himself for the man known as Qrow. An eccentric huntsman, but one of very few that had exceeded past the level of a normal huntsman. Yes, he had come to become a very reliable man, and Ozpin was glad to have him a his side. Even if he had a couple of quirks.

Ozpin looked over at the clock, and was surprised at the time. Had Qrow already finished the last mission they had discussed. It was a couple of hours too early. Qrow had always been the one to create results quickly, but it still disturbed Ozpin.

Suddenly Ozpin's desk lit up a projection, and the image of Qrow was visible. Ozpin frowned as he looked at the rare sight of worry on his face. The young lad hardly ever showed that face, and it caught Ozpin off guard..

"Qrow, what is it? Did the mission go alright?" asked Ozpin with an alertness in his voice.

Qrow took a deep sigh, and he rubbed his forehead. Then he replied, "There was a complication…."

"Complication? What complication?" demanded Ozpin. He'd known that this mercenary for hire group were skilled, but had it been too much for the handpicked huntsmen that Ozpin had chosen?

Qrow looked down at his feet, and then back at Ozpin. "When we got there half of the group had already been killed off, and we found the…boy responsible with his sword sunk into the throat of the leader."

"Dead? And did you say boy?" baffled Ozpin as he stood up from his chair. "What do you mean by boy,Qrow?"

"We found him Ozpin. Summer's brother who went missing six years ago. He was there Ozpin."

Ozpin's eyes went wide at reveal of information. What the hell was going on?"  
 **LINE**

Ozpin made himself down one of the interrogation rooms located in Vale's high security prisons. He made himself to block C, where all juvenile delinquents were kept. Usually the place was very quiet since the number of such delinquents was low. Nevertheless, as he ventured deeper into the block, he begun to see a high number of guards. The boy was deemed this much of a threat?

He finally made it to the room, and stood outside the door. He quickly peeked through the one-way mirrors. Inside was a blond child tied to a chair, and his eyes covered. Ozpin frowned at the treatment. Finding it a bit of an overkill to obscure his vision. Where was the purpose in doing that? It would only agitate the prisoner.

"You're here, Profesor." came a voice from behind. Ozpin turned around, and looked at the blond woman behind him. Glynda, one of his most trusted huntresses, stood behind him. Ozpin turned back around, and looked back at the boy..

"Why are the boy's eyes covered?" asked Ozpin.

Glynda sighed, and she stepped besides Ozpin, "Well, he's very uncooperative. He's refused to talk to anyone else besides me."

"Nonetheless, I find it to be very unnecessary." pointed out Ozpin.

"You don't understand, Ozpin." reckoned Glynda, "Every person that has tried to interrogate him has fallen to some illusion of his. If it wasn't for the blindfold, then it would only take him mere eye contact to ensnare someone."

Ozpin rose an eyebrow find the ability quite intriguing. He'd manage to learn a little bit from Summer about her silver eyes, but it seems like her younger brother was leagues above her.

"Has Summer been notified?" wondered Ozpin.

"No."

"Keep it that way." ordered Ozpin as he moved toward the door and slipped in . Glynda nodded, and followed close behind him. They sat in front of the boy.

"Who's there?" asked the blonde.

"Professor Ozpin, I'm sure you've heard of me, and the blond woman you met earlier, Glynda." answered Ozpin.

Naruto remained still, and then he inquired, "What is it that you want?"

"I want to know what a 13 year old boy like yourself would be doing with an organization like V." answered back Ozpin with a question of his own. Naruto paused for a moment, and it looked like he wasn't going to respond. Ozpin then watched as the boy fidgeted in his seat, and seemed to change his mind about answering. Then he spoke.

"I was a mercenary for hire." replied Naruto.

"Yes, I know that, but why?"

Naruto took a deep sigh, and he dropped his head down. The he grimaced, "It was to protect her…..to protect Sakura."

"Sakura?" questioned Ozpin as he looked over at Glynda for information. He then watched as she pulled out a picture of a pink haired girl. He then looked back at Naruto.

"Why would you need to protect her?"

"She was sick, and she was slowly losing control over her muscles. I needed money and resources to pay for her medicine." revealed Naruto.

Ozpin nodded, and then he added, "Why didn't you just go to your sister? She probably could have helped you out." 

"Haha!" laughed out Naruto as he fell back into his chair. Ozpin rose an eyebrow at his sudden attitude, and then asked him.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto's laughter ceased completely, and an angry frown appeared on his face. Then he barked, "Why the hell would I ask for help from that witch? The same woman who left me to fend for myself when I was six? Tell me Ozpin. Where the hell was she when they burned down our village? Slaughtered every single person in our village? Where was the help when I needed it most?"

"You know that isn't true, Naruto. Summer didn't abandon your village. She came to Beacon in order to become a huntress, and earn money to send back to you. It was unfortunate that your village was attacked in her absence,but do not blame her. " retaliated Ozpin as he begun to see the situation unravel before him. Did Naruto truly believe his elder sister abandoned him?

Naruto shook his head. He responded, "Whatever, she was always gone when it mattered most. She never cared for me, and no one ever has since."

The words echoed through Ozpin's and Glynda's hearts. It was a sad to hear those words come from a child. He was only 13, but he looked more broken than a retired Huntsman. Ozpin closed his eyes for a moment, before adding, "I hope you don't believe that to be true. You should know that Summer searched for you for years." 

"Well, she didn't look hard enough, did she?" interjected Naruto.

Ozpin let out a frustrated sigh, this kid was turning out to be a handful. Ozpin decided to change the topic, and asked a different question, "Why is it that you turned your back on V? What compelled you to kill six members including the leader?"

"I wanted out."

The answer took Ozpin by surprise. He hadn't expected that answer. For some reason he was expecting a different response.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't agree with what V was doing so I was planning to abandon them, and run away with Sakura." disclosed Naruto.

"And how did that lead to you dueling it out with the organization?" 

"There was suppose to be a grand meeting last night about the future of the organization. Somehow the captain had found out about my possible abandonment, and decided to make an example of me. He dragged Sakura out in front of everyone, and then….," Naruto paused for a moment before finishing, "...t-then he had her killed."

Ozpin looked at Glynda, and got confirmation when he looked at her nodding head. Ozpin remained silent, and a moment of silence fell upon the three. Ozpin then reached over the table, and he removed Naruto's blindfold. In order to make an accurate judgement of the boy he needed to look him in the eyes. He needed to know something.

Glynda just watched as Naruto's silver orbs become visible to the both of them. Then Ozpin asked a question that neither Glynda or Naruto were expecting, "Show me."

Naruto hesitated for a moment not believing his words. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the man. Naruto swallowed a bunch of saliva trying to resist the urge to spit in the man's face. The very fact that he knew so much about his eyes pissed him off. However, Naruto wanted to show him something he'd probably never seen. After all his mastery of illusions was something he took pride in.

Then just like Naruto expected Ozpin nearly jumped back as Naruto's eyes transformed and a single tomeo appeared in his eyes. Ozpin slumped forward falling into the silver abyss that was Naruto's eyes.

 **LINE  
**

It was surreal. Even though Summer had told Ozpin about the ability to project her memories through eye contact, it still left Ozpin baffled at such an ability. At the moment he didn't have time to think about it. He made himself around the silver abyss that he was currently inside of. Searching for any indication of a memory.

That's when a white light covered his vision. Then all at once his body began to move on it's own. A grey hallway came into view, and he was know walking towards some door. Without him ordering it, his body opened the door. He had walked into a very large room with several people crowded inside. He made himself inside, and as he looked around he begun to recognize a lot of criminals. 11 members inside and all of them were from the notorious terrorist group V.

A spark suddenly light ablaze a fire in Ozpin's head. He was relieving the memory in Naruto's body. Before Ozpin could ponder anymore a 12th member walked into the room with two men beside him carrying a person with their head covered. The kidnapped person was covered from head to toe making it difficult to identify the person.

"My comrades!" shouted the 12th member who had walked in.

Naruto alongside the other 11 members shouted out, "Captain!"

"Today we have gathered to talk about the future of our organization!" stated the tall red bearded man. He had long red hair that came to his back, and he was dressed in some grey jacket with black pants. Two guns were visible on his two sides, with a long sword on his right side. The man continued to talk, "However, let me first remind you what it means to be a comrade. As the leader of V I will not tolerate…..traitors." 

Ozpin watched as the rest of the room went silent, and he could feel his heartbeat beat faster. He couldn't calm himself down, and he could feel sweat begun to pour down his backside. Then suddenly his eyes were forced to concentrate on the hostage's neck where a green jewel hung from her neck.

That's when Ozpin felt his body rush forward at unimaginable speeds, and he drew out the katana located at his waist. He rushed at the Captain, but the man was ready for him. He drew out one of his guns, and deflected the sword. Then he shot the gun hitting Naruto in the chest. Ozpin realized that the gun was not to kill, but to subdue. He was launched backwards, and caught by another member. Quickly Naruto's body was pinned to the ground, and unable to move.

"Why the hell do you have Sakura?" shouted Naruto.

"It's because you planned to betray me, Naruto." 

"You're being paranoid! I would never betray you Captain!"

Ozpin watched as the man pulled out some tape, and tossed it towards Naruto. The tape let out a very unsettling conversation.

" _Naruto why is it that you continue to stay with V?"  
_

 _"You know why Sakura."  
_

 _There was a short pause before it continued._

 _"I do, but it doesn't mean I accept it. Naruto, we should leave."_

 _"This conversation again? I already told you we can't afford to do that."  
_

 _"But Naruto! I'm tired of you doing this! Why must you sell your soul to the devil? There is no need for you to kill people!"_

 _"Sakura…..I don't like doing it, but it's the only way to keep getting you medicine."_

 _"Dammit Naruto! Do you think that Granny Tsunade would be happy with the way you've turned out. What happened to the Naruto that never gave up?"  
_

 _"Can it Sakura. I haven't given up, I'm just carefully considering my options.'  
_

 _Another long pause._

 _"So does that mean you want to leave too?"_

 _"Isn't that obvious."_

Ozpin watched as the Captain shot the tape. Cutting off the rest of the conversation. He could feel his body jerk as he tried to struggle free. That's when the man etched closer to Naruto smiling at him maniacally.

"You thought you could leave? Newsflash kid only the dead can leave. For attempting to leave I guess I have to teach you a lesson. It wouldn't be fun if I just kill you. That's why I'm going to kill your friend before killing you. Remember in the afterlife that fucking with me was a bad idea." laughed out the Captain. Ozpin watched as one of the thugs shoved Sakura toward the other man. The other man pulled out a sword, and stabbed it through her heart.

All at once Ozpin felt Naruto's body cease from moving. He could feel pain shoot through

his heart, and the blood leave all his face. Ozpin felt Naruto's silver eyes activate, and he watched in slow motion as Sakura fell to the ground. The captain stood over Naruto, and Ozpin heard the click of a gun being cocked.

That's when the world turned white and black. Everything stopped, and suddenly his vision had changed from that of his to that of everything in every direction. He could even see the entire room. Was this the end of the illusion? No, that's when he noticed something. Blood.

Blood trickled down from Naruto's eyes and down his face. Then suddenly he could feel his eyes focus on the man who had shot Sakura. Then Naruto uttered one word, "Amenotejikara."

In what was less than a second Ozpin was now standing in front of Sakura's body, and a long bang could be heard. Ozpin's neck turned to the sound of the noise, and in his stead the man that killed Sakura had been shot. Before anything else could happen the scene in front of him froze. Then it was replaced with the silver abyss he had originally appeared in.

 **LINE**

"Ozpin! Ozpin! Are you awake?" 

Ozpin's eyes blinked opened, and he realized his head was rested on the table. He looked up, and watched as Naruto was forcefully pushed against the wall by some invisible force. Turning to his side he stared at Glynda who had her wand up pointed at Naruto.

"Glynda, Enough." 

Glynda looked back at Ozpin with a bit of uncertainty, and was reluctant to let go of the boy. Ozpin gave her a serious glare, and Glynda finally compelled. She let Naruto go, and he, alongside his chair, fell to the ground with a thunderous noise.

"What happened?" asked Glynda as she looked at Ozpin with worry, "One second you told him to show you, and you just fell forward. Your were out cold for several minutes." 

Ozpin ignored Glynda for a moment, and stared at Naruto. Ozpin stared into Naruto's silver orbs, and then Ozpin closed his own eyes. He kept them closed for a long time, and an eerie silence fell over the three. Then suddenly Ozpin reopened his eyes, and said something that shocked both Glynda and Naruto.

"How would you like to come to Beacon with me?" asked Ozpin with a smug look on his face. Glynda's eyes widen in horror, and Naruto stared at Ozpin with a bit of a glare. Then Naruto barked out instantly, "Hell no."

 **LINE**

Ozpin nearly let a smile spill out as he thought back about Naruto. He'd been so quick to reject his offer that he'd failed to realize that the only other offer on the table was prison time for 25 years. Luckily for Naruto, he was a bit patient with Naruto's response.

Ozpin took a step back from the Ruby, and looked over at his colleague, Glyndia. She had pulled out some hologram tablet; playing the scene in which Ruby skillfully took out a bunch of thieves.

"Now tell me, where did you learn to do this?" asked Ozpin pointing at the tape.

"Signal Academy?" replied Ruby in an unsure way.

"Signal Academy taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" 

"Well...one teacher in particular." answered Ruby.

Ozpin nodded, and he placed down the tray of cookies in front of Ruby. Not hesitating at the least Ruby reached down and grabbed herself a cookie. In seconds she quickly begun to consume every cookie on the tray. While she ate Ozpin continued to talk.

Ozpin surmised, "It's just that I've only met one scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

The mention of the dusty old crow caused Ruby's eyes to light practically swallowed the last cookie, and responded, "That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal Academy. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm like wha...chaaa!"

Then in a very childish manner Ruby begun to move her arms around like some stereotypical ninja. Karate chopping the air, and making weird noises.

Ozpin looked rather unimpressed and commented, "I've noticed."

He then leaned onto the table, and asked, "What is an adorable young girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…..I wanted to be a huntress." stressed Ruby. Making sure that her determination could be heard.

"You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby nodded and revealed, "Yes, I only have two years of training left at Signal. Then I'm going to apply at Beacon. You see my sister is attending this year, and she's trying to become a huntress. And I'm trying to become a huntress cause I want to help people. And my parents always taught me to help people. So I thought might as well make a career about it. I mean the police are alright, but ~ huntsmen and huntresses are so much romantic and exciting. Just ahh! Ya know?"

Glynda took a deep sigh and looked rather concerned for the girl. Ozpin himself looked rather amused, and tried to suppress the smile that threatened to break his calm appearance. The verbal tick mark had been a little over the top.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ozpin suddenly.

Ruby looked over at the man, and answered, "You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice too meet you."

"So, you want to come at my school?" 

Ruby took a deep breath, and she confessed, "More than anything."

Ozpin brought his mug up, and took a drink of it. He paused for a moment, and looked over at Glynda. Glynda frowned, but she didn't voice her opinion. Instead she just opted to look away. Ozpin then looked back at Ruby and smiled, "Ok."

Ruby gave a huge smile that stretched ear to ear. However, her happiness was suddenly cut short, when she was stuck with a sense of confusion in her head.

"Ok? What do you mean ok?" asked Ruby as she stared back at Ozpin.

Ozpin answered, "You'll be joining Beacon Academy alongside the new crop of 1st years entering our academy."

"B-But….I-I'm only fifteen! That's like two years ahead! Is it really okay for me to enter so early?" questioned Ruby as she was suddenly left with a dilemma.

Ozpin gave a slight chuckle, and he turned around toward the door, "I thought you said you wanted nothing more to enter my academy. Maybe it wasn't the thing you wanted the most"

"Well….I do….but…"stammered Ruby now realizing the contradiction that she had just caused.

Ozpin could feel her frustration, and added, "I am just kidding Ruby."

He turned around, and looked Ruby in the eyes before commenting, "I can see the fire in your eyes. It's been a long time since I've seen a child with such eyes. "

"Do not fret about your age. Beacon Academy has had people graduate at your age, more begun the academy. Ms. Goodwitch will help you out with the details, I must run. I have headmaster duties to attend to." clarified Ozpin. By now he had already turned to the door, and was making himself out. However Ruby stood up abruptly from her chair. With a look of determination in her eyes.

Finally she found the courage to ask to ask about the man she'd been too scared to ask her father, "Are you talking about about…..Naruto Rose?"

Ozpin stopped dead in his tracks, and stood silently for a moment. He then grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. Then before exiting the room he left with one final comment, "I must say the you unexpectedly look after your Uncle, Ruby. Always so quick to come up with an answer. However, if you want to learn more about him ask him yourself. "

Then he was gone. Leaving Ruby with more questions than answers.

 **LINE**

"You could have answered the girls questions." chastised Glynda as she was standing in front of Ozpin's desk. Ozpin looked up at Glynda, and gave her an odd look.

Ozpin then countered, "How about you Mom~? I'm sure Ruby could have learned a lot from Naruto's adopted mother."

"I told you to never mention that again." spat out Glynda as she readjusted her glasses. Trying to hide the red shade of embarrassment on her face.

Ozpin smirked at Glynda's reaction, and added, "Yet you can't help but worry about him, right? I'm sure you're not just here to talk about Ruby."

Glynda sighed realizing she wouldn't be able to sneak one by Ozpin, and confessed, "You're right. I wanted to know where you sent Naruto."

"Mistral." 

"Mistral! I thought you had Qrow searching that area?" nearly shouted Glynda.

Ozpin nodded, and replied, "Yes, I did, but I needed someone to infiltrate a warehouse that a drone had picked up. The building's location made it difficult to raid, and even if we managed to raid it. I believe that the inhabitants would make sure to destroy all of their data." 

"So you had Naruto infiltrate their ranks. He's always been good at changing his face with his illusions" concluded Glynda as she begun to grasp the whole picture..

Ozpin nodded, and he looked back at his computer. Then he confirmed, "He left a week

ago, and I estimate that this may take him a month or two."

Glynda nodded, and she slowly made her way to the window. She then stared down at the academy, and let out a worried sigh.

"I thought you weren't worried." 

Glynda didn't look back at Ozpin, but she admitted, "How can I not be? He's such a

reckless idiot sometimes." 

**LINE**

 **Several Months Later**

This definitely was not Naruto's brightest idea. Sneaking into one of Atlas's biggest military bases was without a doubt not a good way to hitch a ride to Vale. However, when he got word that a good friend of his was going straight to Beacon. Why the hell not? Yet that was a lot easier said than done.

He was standing in the wing in which his friend's ship was. He was hidden behind some crates waiting for her to appear. Many of her subordinates were loading the ship, and it seemed like they were close to finishing. Naruto let out a bored sigh, and crouched down. Why the hell did she always have to be fashionably late. Always complaining about appearances, but she definitely couldn't tell time to save her life!

"Finish all preparations! We leave in 10 minutes!" shouted a woman. Naruto peeked over the crate, and smiled as he looked at the woman in front of him. A tall young woman walked across the wing. She had pale skin, white hair, and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right of her face. She wore a white and blue atlas uniform.

Then Naruto let out a loud whisper, "Pssst Winter."

The so called Winter stopped dead in her tracks, and a look of surprise was visible on her face. She turned toward the crates by Naruto, and nearly tripped when she saw a terribly hidden Naruto. Naruto grinned as he waved at her.

Naruto almost let out a laugh as Winter marched toward him, and came to a screeching halt inches away from the crates. Naruto greeted her, "How's it going Ice Queen."

"Naruto…." Winter uttered with a twitch in her eye. Then in anger she kicked the crate to the side completely exposing him. She reached down and grabbed Naruto by the collar, and pulled him up closer. She growled, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ya know, slayin grim left and right. Typical stuff." answered Naruto with a smile. Winter pushed Naruto back, and crossed her arms.

"You know that's not what I mean. You've been gone several months over the mission expectancy time. You've been declared M.I.A for weeks now." informed Winter as a look of worry filled Winter's face. Then she confessed, "I-We thought you'd been killed."

"Like I would die so easily." remarked Naruto as he brushed his fingers through his hair. Feeling a tad guilty for making his closest friend worry. That's when Winter reached into her pocket, and pulled out a metal object. In less than a second he'd been handcuffed to Winter. Naruto let out a little "huh" as he was pulled away by Winter.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have no choice to turn you into my superiors." said Winter as she dragged Naruto away. Naruto sighed at Winter's strict conduct regarding rules and regulation.

"Ya know, that the big boss is that way.I don't see why we should meddle around with the low high ups. " pointed out Naruto as he pointed at the ship. Winter paused, and looked back at the ship. Then she rose an eyebrow, and questioned, "How do you know that?"

"Well, you see I was cruisin down town looking for a free ride to Beacon. That's when a little birdie told me that Winter Schnee was to deliver a shipment of Robotic Soldiers to the General." answered Naruto.

Winter looked down at Naruto, and narrowed her eyes. Then she seethed, "So it was you! You were the one who attacked my men last night." 

Naruto looked at Winter's scowling face, and gave her an innocent smile. Bringing up both of his arms he chirped, "Guilty."

"You know that you're handcuffed to me right?"

"I know."

"There's nothing stopping me from kicking your ass."

"Amenojitakara?"

"Hmmm I guess you have a point." 

With that Winter turned back toward the ship, and dragged Naruto to the door. All while shouting out orders, "Prepare room for one more, and hurry up! We need to leave ASAP."

Naruto and Winter quickly made themselves on ship. While boarding Winter looked over at Naruto's waist and almost punched Naruto.

"Where the hell is the custom made Katana." demanded Winter as she stopped in her tracks, and glared again at Naruto. She then added, "That wasn't exactly cheap to make."

Naruto let out a cheesy smile, and answered, "Well, to make long story short, you see Winter I was fighting a very strong woman, and I got thrown off a mountain. I seemed to misplace it on the way down those 15000 ft."

"Strong Woman?" asked Winter with curiosity as she boarded the ship.

"Curious? Well you see that information is classified…." said Naruto in his usual smirk. However, after that last comment his face became deadly serious, and he continued, "...However, at the moment I have myself asking what other classified secrets our so called leaders are keeping. Maybe I'm willing to share some information….for old time's sake."

Winter rose her eyebrow being caught off guard by Naruto's tone. She turned toward the ship, and replied, "Let's discuss it on the ship."

"Certainly." agreed Naruto as they boarded the ship.

"By the way do you think you could make me another Katana for old times sakes? Ya know being part of Team NEST must count for something in your books."

"Only if you promise to not make any more annoying comments."

"I guess it's back to the old fashioned Katanas."

"..." 

**LINE**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name: Naruto Rose**

 **Age: 26**

 **Semblance: Speed**

 **Weapon: Amanojaku**

 **SIDE NOTE- Created by Winter Schnee**

 **Naruto's orange hilted katana that is sheathed in a matching orange sheath. The katana has a black blade, and it's hilt there is a hidden mechanism. Naruto is able to pull a trigger on his hilt, and open a compartment where he can place modified dust cartridges. Using his Aura he manipulates the dust to add elemental power to his sword.**

 **Aura/Silver eye: Naruto was born with a very special type of Aura that allowed him to activate the legendary silver eye known as the Sharingan. The Sharingan is a special eye that allows the caster to enhance their vision, see aura, and cast/repel illusions. However, it's legendary power begins to truly manifest when the tomeos begun to appear. Each tomoe represents an ability unique to the caster. It seems that a Sharingan is capable of manifesting three of these abilities, and an eye can be considered mastered after all three tomoes have appeared. It's currently U/N how exactly these tomeos are awaken.**

 **Tomeo Ability 1- Amenotejikara**

 **Naruto is able to replace himself instantly with anything in a 100m radius. When activating his technique he momentarily stops his perception of time to single-frame picture in order to cast the technique. The ability was awaken around the age of thirteen, and serious trauma seemed to be the cause. The technique's origin is still U/N.**

 **Tomeo Ability 2 - ?**

 **Used to escape Salem. A long distance teleportation technique. Capabilities and are completely U/N.**

 **Tomeo Ability 3 - ?**

 **Affiliations/Relationships:**

 **Sister- Summer Rose**

 **Niece(s) - Ruby Rose (Blood-related), Yang Xiao Long (summer's stepdaughter)**

 **Brother-in-law - Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **Superior - Ozpin**

 **(Former) Partner - Winter Schnee**

 **Adopted Mother - Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Previous**

 **Team NEST (DISBANDED)**

 **N- Naruto Rose**

 **E- ?**

 **S- Winter Schnee**

 **T- ?**

 **HISTORY: When Naruto was six years old Summer Rose left their village to attend the prestigious Beacon Academy. In her absence Naruto's village was burnt down and massacred. Leaving only Naruto and Sakura as the survivors. Some time after the attack Naruto joined an organization known as V in order to supply Sakura with medicine. At the age of thirteen, Naruto and Sakura failed to successfully abandon V. The events led to Sakura's death, and Naruto's sharingan to awaken the first tomeo. Soon after Naruto was captured by a team of Ozpin's best huntsmen. At the same age Naruto become the youngest to join the Beacon Academy. Where Naruto, alongside Winter Schnee, become part of Team NEST. Naruto graduated from beacon academy at the age of 15, and become the youngest huntsmen in the history of the four kingdoms of Remnant. His complete past is currently U/N.**

LINE 

**CUT! That's a wrap!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Quick note on the flashback. Ozpin was experiencing the events while in Naruto's body. Something new I wanted to try out writing, and I hope it wasn't too confusing. Now I bet many of you didn't expect me to bring in Winter. I hope you enjoyed a brief entry of Naruto's past because I still have one more part to cover before I move onto the Festival Arc. The next chapter will go over more of Winter and Naruto's time at Beacon, and then maybe a sneak peak of a confrontation? Hmmm…..Naruto meets Ruby? Or Naruto talks to Ozpin? Or Maybe something else entirely? An assassination attempt? Any hows you gotta keep reading to find out.  
**

 **FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**


	3. CH 3 Team NEST

A/N: Long time no see. Sorry for the long wait, and without a further due. Let us begin.

 _FAQ_ :  
Mangekyō?: No comment..

Pairing?: I'm not really sure, but if it had to be one it would most likely be WinterxNaruto. However I don't want to say that because I'm not going to put much focus on the romantic side, but more on the friendship and history between the two.

If you got any more questions put them in the review section. Enjoy!

 **LINE (PAST)**

"If you just asked for my help, I wouldn't mind helping you make a weapon." chimed Winter as she looked over at Naruto with a smirk on her face. Quite satisfied with watching the Prodigy of Beacon Academy have so much trouble with designing a weapon.

Naruto let a groan of annoyance as his notebook into the air, and scattered all the metal parts on his desk. He was currently sitting in their room trying to bring alive his ideas. Yet, he was having very little success. It didn't help that Winter was constantly hovering over his shoulder, and teasing him about his inability to create a decent weapon.

"You would expect Beacon's youngest future graduate to be able to come up with at least a decent weapon." continued to tease Winter as she sat on her bed, and pulled out her weapon. Making sure to polish it in front of Naruto. Naruto glared at Winter, and muttered, "Shut up, Atlas reject."

"WHAT!"

Naruto cringed as he knew he'd just unleash hell. Naruto simply picked up his notebook, and begun to draw in it as Winter rambled.

"NARUTO! You know very well it was my father who kept me out of Atlas Academy, and is the only reason why I ended up going to Beacon! I'm getting tired of you calling me an ATLAS REJECT! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"What?"

Naruto only had enough time to duck Winter's fist, and Naruto gave a laugh as he jumped onto a bed. Winter followed close behind determined to make Naruto pay. Winter jumped onto the bed, and she was blasted with a pillow. Winter growled, and grabbed the pillow and chucked it at Naruto. Naruto had been caught in mid laugh, when he took a mouthful of feathers. Winter was about to move forward, something caught her eyes. She stopped, and looked over to the desk.

Winter moved towards Naruto's open notebook, and stared at the picture tucked into the open page. A stunning red headed woman with silver eyes looked forward as a black haired girl around the age of 13, and small blond haired toddler around the age of 3 sat on her laps. It took a moment for Winter to realize that the picture was of Summer and Naruto and their mother.

"Her name was Kushina," whispered Naruto as he stood behind Winter.

Winter looked over at Naruto, and then asked, "How did you get it?"

"Summer gave it to me last time she visited."

Winter gave Naruto a warm smile, and was happy that her friend had finally reconciled with his sister. Winter still remembered the day Naruto spit in her face, and told her to get out of his sight. Now looking into his eyes, Winter could tell that they were filled with regret. After all, it wasn't Summer's fault of what happened to their village.

"Do you remember her?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, and gave a smile, "Bits and pieces. She died when I was only four years old. Summer said it was because she caught some type of illness. Honestly, I'd forgotten how she looked like. But one thing I never forgot was her voice. I can still remember the lullaby she would sing every morning."

Naruto smiled at the memory as Winter continued to inspect the photo. That's when a thought crossed Winter's mind, "Naruto….where is your father?"

"I don't know. As you now me and Summer were only half siblings. Her father died when she was young, and Summer had no idea who my father was. Apparently he'd been some huntsman who saved the village from some powerful grim." explained Naruto as he grabbed his notebook and closed it. "He lingered around the village for a while, and….you know….got frisky with my mother."

Winter and Naruto blushed for a moment, and Winter didn't look Naruto in the eye. Naruto ignored tried to ignore the awkward tension, and continued, "Well, he left the village before my mother learned she was pregnant. Apparently she was never able to find him again. Summer and I are the last of my village, and neither of us never learned his name. That's why I never figured it out. So, I suppose he could still be alive."

"Well, no offense Naruto, but that guy sounds like a total scumbag. I mean he saved the village, and he just basked in his glory and left. Honestly, the guy could of at least of been thoughtful to visit the woman he'd…..A complete animal!" exclaimed Winter as she crossed her arms. Naruto rolled his eyes as he knew that Winter was very keen on public appearances and morality.

"But, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be born today. As well, I wouldn't have two semblances."

"So, he had two semblances?"

Naruto shook his head, and instead reached into his drawer. He then pulled out a second note book, and placed it in front of Winter. Naruto opened it to green marked page, and showed it to Winter.

"Well, as you know I do have the odd ability to recover from wounds quite quickly. Summer told me that my father apparently had a very powerful semblance that allowed him to heal from any wound. It was what allowed him to take on this powerful grim." Naruto then flipped the page, and showed Winter a family tree, "My mother had semblance of using speed, and was also born with silver eyes."

"I brought this up to Professor Goodwitch, and she told me that I probably inherited both of my parents semblances. Typically, you are born with a unique semblance, or a very powerful inheritable semblance. Summer also has the speed semblance that we inherited from my mother. However, I also seemed to inherit a version of my father's semblances. So, Professor Goodwitch believes that both my parents were born with powerful inheritable semblances. Thus, I was able to be born with two semblances."

"That's awesome Naruto!"

Naruto and Winter looked over at the doorway where a slim girl wearing the beacon uniform stood. Her skin was a milky moon, and she had beautiful reddish brown hair. On top of her head two bunny ears could be seen, revealing that she was a faunus.

"Ember, when did you get back?" asked Naruto not quite expecting Ember. Ember gave them a toothy grin, and then jumped onto a nearby bed.

"My baby sis, Vel was begging for a tour of Beacon, so I decided to give it to her." said Ember as she suddenly made a sour face, "But Professor Ozpin only allowed me to show her a few classrooms and the library. It was a very short tour, and since it was pointless to go back home I decided to stay here."

"You brought a five year old to beacon?"

"Isn't it only appropriate to show a future student of beacon what beacon actually is?" remarked Ember as it was the most obvious thing in the world, then she retorted, "And Naruto.

You were only thirteen when you become a student. I find it a bit insulting that you critize me."

"Touché"

Winter rolled her eyes, and then added her own comment, "What makes you so confident?"

"Because she is my baby sister, and I just have that feeling!" exclaimed Ember with a bright smile, then looked over at Naruto.

Winter and Naruto were about to argue, when Ember clapped her hands and changed the topic, "So, you finally found the answer to your weird healing power. But it's a bit odd isn't it? It's not like something you can control, it just happens on it's own."

"That's what I noticed too. I have this second semblance, but I have no control over it. I suppose there had to be a setback of having two semblances." shrugged Naruto as he closed his second notebook, and tucked it back into the drawer.

Winter then spoke up, and asked, "Wanna go get a bite to eat? We can probably get one last visit into town before the term starts up again."

"Sure, let's invite Roman too." replied Ember as she bounced off the bed. Naruto and Winter looked at Ember weirdly, which caused Ember to feel a bit underwhelmed.

"W-what?" feebly muttered Ember.

"You didn't know?" asked Winter a bit shocked, "Roman didn't spend the break at Beacon this year. He said he had something to do."

Naruto gave a loud sigh, and scooted the chair into the desk. He then looked up at Ember's perplexed look, and responded, "He won't tell us what it was for either. It was strange since he doesn't really have any family to go to."

"Honestly, he's been a huge pain in the ass," admitted Naruto as he rubbed his temples, "Recently Roman's been so….distant. It doesn't help that he snaps over every little detail."

"He's just feeling the pressure!" defended Ember as she looked at Naruto and agreeing Winter, "I mean if he fails he doesn't have a lovely sister to look after him, or a rich powerful family. If he fails at Beacon he'll be left jobless and alone!"

Winter and Naruto looked at each other, and then looked back at Ember with a look of guilt. The three remained silent for a moment, before Naruto cleared his throat. Then he offered, "Maybe we should talk to him about it when he comes back. I mean we could all help him out."

Ember looked at Naruto, and gave him a glowing smile appreciating his kindness. She was about to thank him, when Winter shot, "As long as you don't try to give him any weapon advice, then he'll have a good chance of graduating."

"Shut it, ATLAS-REJECT!"

"URGH!"

Ember gave out a laugh as the bickering of her two teammates amused her to no end. However, she stopped for a moment, and gazed up to a portrait on the wall. Naruto, Winter, Ember, and Roman all stood at the entrance of Beacon with some rather brooding expressions. Ember could remember all the struggles and challenges that they had when they came to Beacon. She smiled remembering how much they had grown, and was happy she had met the greatest team on earth.

Ember jumped back and was broken from her trance, when a washer slammed into the portrait. Causing the glass to crack, and for it to fall. Ember just barely managed to jump forward, and catch it. Ember let out a breath of relief, when she noticed the picture hadn't been damaged. She turned around, and gazed at the frozen figures of Naruto and Winter. Both with chunks of metals in their hands.

"Sorry?"

Ember shook her head, and placed the broken portrait on a nearby desk. She then walked towards the door, and shot, "I suppose couples will be couples. Let's go get some lunch before another of your matrimonial arguments break something else."

"Ember!"

"Ember!"

Ember let out a grin as she walked out of the door into the hall. Where Naruto and Ember chased after Ember furiously both sprouting bright red faces. Ember could only laugh as the two then begun to argue with her. Life was good.

 **LINE**

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Naruto, Ember, and Winter were dressed in their fighting garments, and sitting around on some boxes. They were currently at the docks, no where near the normal terminal used by Beacon Students or visitors. Team NEST was currently getting ready to go on a mission, and were getting ready to board a bullhead.

Naruto was dressed in a black flack jacket over a grey-long sleeved turtleneck shirt. He wore pants that matched his his long sleeved shirt, black boots, and a pouch and katana strapped to his belt. On his right pant leg was tied a kunai holster. Winter wore an all white outfit that consisted of a buttoned up jacket reaching past her waist, white pants, and boots that reached past her knees. On her waist was tied a silver saber that looked like one that would be used in a sporting events. But from a second glance you could see a couple of modifications to it. Ember had the most daring outfit. She wore some black tights with red booty shorts, and a matching red jacket that came down to her waist. On the jacket near her left breast was a small-yellow bunny patch, which matched with the logo on her high tech gloves with a different color of dust on each knuckle. On her waist was attached a brown box the size of a lunch box, and a brown metal compact bow was hanging off it.

"We were about to leave without you." sneered Winter very irritated by Torchwick's tardiness, "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Roman who'd been trying to catch his breath from the long run looked down at himself. He was wearing a fancy white suit with an open collar, on his neck a small scarf was tied neatly around his neck. He wore some nice black pants with some black dress shoes. To top off his outfit he was wearing black bowler hat. He twirled around his can, and boasted, "I thought it was only appropriate that if I was to turn a new chapter in my book that it should go along with a new look."

"Woah! Roman, looking spiffy!" greeted Ember as she gave Roman an approving smile. Naruto smirked as he watched Torchwick show off his new outfit, and Naruto commented, "It looks good on you, Roman. Actually makes you look a bit more menacing."

"See?" bragged Torchwick as he pointed at Naruto and Ember as he looked at Winter. Who could only glare at her two other teammates.

"It...It looks like you going to a damn party!" shouted Winter, "We're going on a real Huntsmen level mission!

"Is it really that important, Winter?" remarked Naruto. Winter was about to refute, but Naruto kept talking, "I trust Roman to have picked an outfit that didn't interfere with his battle skills. After all, he did score the highest on our latest exams."

Roman looked a bit startled by Naruto's praise, and Winter lessened her glare. Naruto looked at Roman, and gave him a smile.

"That's the new chapter in your life you were talking about. Right, Roman? After all it's been a long time since someone's beaten Winter's smartass in those exams." praised Naruto.

"Naruto…"muttered Roman a bit overwhelmed by Naruto's compliment, and Ember gave a yelp of glee.

"Go Roman!" chimed Ember as she gave him a toothy grin.

Winter crossed her arms, and let out a smile. Then she let out a grin of her own, and admitted, "I suppose I can cut you some slack this time, Roman. Even thought it was frustrating seeing someone scoring higher than me, I admit I was very impressed. Great job, Roman."

"Thanks…." whispered back Roman a bit timidly, and everyone gave a laugh not used to his not so arrogant self.

"Let's go, we need to start boarding soon."

 **LINE**

The mission was one of the easier assignments they had been given. Team NEST was given the task of retrieving a valuable package from an airship wreckage located in a forest 50 miles outside of Vale. The airship belonged to Atlas, and an engine malfunction had caused it to come down. Naruto was currently walking down the forest as he looked down at his scroll, and continued to read the mission briefing. Apparently a special package was in that cargo, and officials had declared the package important enough to risk retrieving. Since the airship had crashed into a grim infested area and the need to minimize casualties, they had decided to send in a group of huntsmen.

This is where Team NEST came into play. While the airship had crashed into a grim infested area, it wasn't as bad as other locations due to its close proximity to Vale. Therefore, Ozpin had decided it was something that a 3rd year team could handle…..well a 3rd year level team. Naruto looked over at his three teammates, and looked at them with pride. After all it was because of them they were ranked the number one team in their grade.

Naruto put away his scroll, and firmly placed his hand onto his katana. Making sure to be ready to act at a moment's notice. Team NEST continued to trudge down the forest, and finally they reached a clearing.

"Woah…,"gasped Ember as the group came along an enormous Airship. They were surprised not by the size of the ship, but also the destruction that was left behind. Black scorches were visible on the ground alongside a field of metal and glass. Winter had moved towards the airship's body, and walked alongside the several mansize holes.

Naruto activated his sharingan, and his normal silver eyes came alive into a white silver. His pupil's dilated slightly, and a tomoe appeared in each eye. Naruto scanned the ship, meanwhile, Torchwick decisively moved into one of the holes.

"Roman?" asked Naruto as he ventured into one of the holes. Roman did not answer as he disappeared. Naruto, Winter, and Ember chased after him, and moved into the ruins of the airship. It was very dim inside, and Ember immediately put her hand out. The dust visible on her gloves glowed bright. A ball of yellow energy formed in her hand, and very quickly morphed into a light bulb. She held it up high, and the room was quickly lit.

Naruto looked across the room, and watched as Torchwick was kneeling by a white metal box. The rest of the team moved towards Torchwick, and inspected the highly secured box. Torchwick frowned as he moved the box a bit, and then looked over at Ember.

"This is Tutus-62, with a very tricky lock. The only way to open it is with a key." explained Torchwick, and then handed Ember the box, "However, I think your semblance won't have a problem creating a dust-copy key."

Ember nodded, and then took a better look at the keyhole. After a moment she gave the box back to Torchwick, and closed her eyes. She brought her hand up, and like before a ball of energy formed in her hand. Then after a few seconds it morphed into an odd looking key with several jagged edges. Ember took the box back from Torchwick, and put the key into the lock.

" **CLICK** "

Torchwick gave a big smile, as did Naruto and Winter. Ember's simply gave a sigh of relief as if she didn't believe it would have worked out so well. They then opened the metal box to reveal a small hard drive, as it could easily fit in someone's pocket. Roman gave a sly smile as he went to reach for it, but Winter snatched it from his hands and gave a loud gasp.

"What the hell is Level 4 restricted harddrive doing here?" Winter screeched as she flipped the hard drive over to reveal a Schnee Dust Company Logo with a red circle around it.

Roman moved backwards a bit awkwardly, and Ember stood up from her seated position. Winter then continued to rage, "I can't believe father would just send this over with so little protection. Only a Tutus-62 to keep it from someone's reach?"

"In your father's defense, you can't really open a Tutus-62 without the key. They're almost indestructible. The only reason we opened it so easily was because Ember has the semblance to shape dust into anything she wants." argued Naruto as he snatched the hard drive from Winter's hands. He then pulled out a small bag, and placed the drive inside it. He then handed it back to Winter, "That should keep it from getting wet, the bag's waterproof."

"I guess, this mission is done." muttered Ember as Winter took the bag back from Naruto, and placed it inside her backpack. Roman nodded with Ember, and Naruto shook his head, "We still need to get to the rendezvous point, and have them pick us up."

"Then let's get going, I don't really want to get my jacket any more dirty," snapped Torchwick as he moved back towards the way they'd come in. Naruto, Winter, and Ember followed behind him, all exchanging confused looks.

"Maybe you shouldn't of worn white."

"Like you have any room to talk, Atlas Reject!."

Naruto and Ember let out a loud laugh at Torchwick's comment, and Winter's face turned bright red not appreciating the nickname. Winter looked like she was about to say something, but she remained silent. Naruto wiped a tear from his eyes, "Roman, I'm liking this new chapter."

"Can it, Naruto!" screeched Winter.

Naruto ducked underneath the punch Winter, and moved behind Ember. Ember spread her arms out wide, and shouted, "You shall not pass!"

"Stop messing around, and lets go…" barked Torchwick as he looked back at the three. Caught off guard, the three stopped their antics, and followed behind Torchwick. Once again exchanging confused looks. Not really sure what to think about Torchwick's rather unusual….bossy tone.

Team NEST remained silent for the rest of the walk, and they made their way to the top of a cliff. The topside of the cliff was large in space, and was filled with nothing but long green grass. Naruto moved towards the edge of the cliff, and looked down at the rather long fall. Down below he could see several tree tops, and it obscured the view of the actual ground below.

Naruto reached into his bag, and pulled out his scroll. He turned it on, and swiped through a few screens. Until he reached the communications page, and begun to dial a code. He then hit enter, and a screen flashed reading, "Bullhead on route: ETA 5 mins "

"5 minutes until our transporations shows up."

Naruto turned around, and he watched as Ember and Winter were also gazing out towards the large forest, and Torchwick fidled on his scroll. Occasionally looking up, and taking a long look into the direction in front of him. Naruto sighed, and he sat on the edge of the cliff. Naruto pulled down his collar, and a small green rectangular jewel popped out. It dangled from a black metalish necklace, and swayed back and forth. Naruto grabbed it, and admired the jewel. For a moment Naruto watched the reflection of a blond woman flash across the jewel, and he gave a smile. Looking up at the forest Naruto thought to himself, " _I bet you would enjoy this view, Granny._ "

A loud whirring sound caught Naruto's attention, and he looked up to the sky. The hybrid cross of a plane and helicopter hovered over them for a few seconds before it begun to hover down. Team NEST moved away from its landing spot, as it slowly descended down. On the side of the Bullhead the large door slid open, and a soldier became visible. The man shouted to them, "Hop on! We don't really want to land, since we're kind of low on fuel. You're lucky that we were close or you would have had to wait an hour!"

With that the man stretched out his hand, motioning them to jump up. Winter moved forward first towards the ship followed by Naruto, Ember, and lastly Torchwick.

" **SHRICK!"**

The shouts of several birds caught the group's attention. Naruto's neck snapped to the side, and watched as a large group of birds flew rapidly into their direction. Then all at once a large bright red light shot underneath the blanket of birds, and slammed into the ship.

" **BOOM!"**

A large explosion erupted from the Bullhead, and it sent Winter flying into Naruto. Ember and Torchwick were far behind that they just fell backwards from the force. The Bullhead spun around in the air for a few seconds before it fell and disappeared below the cliff. Naruto could feel the ground shake as the impact of the Bullhead shook the ground.

Naruto grunted in pain as he pushed Winter off him. He looked down at himself, and noticed that he didn't really sustain any damage. Naruto looked over at Winter, and quickly dropped to her side the moment he noticed the large gash on the side of her head. Naruto was about to pull out some medical equipment, when shouting was visible from the direction the attack had come from.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and quickly tossed Winter over his shoulder. He then moved in the direction of Roman, and Ember. Who both had their weapons out. Ember had her compact bow out, and Torwick carried his cane in a more offensive position.

"We'll move towards Rendezvous Point 3, and we'll await Exfil there." ordered Naruto as he looked over his shoulder, "I'll cast a powerful illusion over the area to make them think we went in the opposite direction."

"I think not."

The three words sent shivers down Naruto's spine as he felt a cold rounded barrel press into the side not protected by his flak jacket.

" **TCK"**

Naruto dropped Winter as he felt a dust bullet tear into his side. Naruto growled in pain as he fell on his back, his arms clinging to his side. Naruto felt his sharingan suddenly deactivate, and he looked to see a green mist emitting from his wound.

"ROMAN!" shouted Ember as Torchwick begun to attack her. Ember had no trouble blocking his cane attacks, and easily dodged his shots. Ember formed an arrow in her hand, and drew back her bow. At the same time Roman reached into his pocket, and tossed a metallic ball at Ember. Ember reacted immediately, and shot the object out of the air.

The ball erupted into a storm of electricity, and the gloves on Ember's hands crackled and caught on fire. Ember quickly threw them off, but Roman used the moment to cut the distance between them. Roman slammed the top side of the cane into her stomach, and hit her across the head with the bottom of it. Ember slouched over, and fell onto the ground in a daze.

"Even the toughest Semblances have their biggest weakness." gloated Roman as he gave a loud laugh, "Ow man I didn't think it would go so smoothly."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, ROMAN!" shouted Naruto as his eyes shook in anger. Naruto glared at Roman with much anger, as he was quickly connecting the dots.

Roman's laughing got louder, and he bended forward. He finally stopped to answer, "Naruto, isn't it obvious….I'm done…..Done being a useless Huntsman."

"Roman…." cried out Ember as she tried to get up. Tears in her eyes not believing what was occurring. Roman looked away in disgust.

"Honestly, there was nothing worse than having to be partnered up with a faunus." spat Torchwick, and he moved towards Naruto. Naruto pulled out a kunai, but Roman smacked it away with his cane. He then reached towards Winter, and pulled out the small bag from her bag.

Naruto tried to hit Roman, but he moved away quicker than Naruto could move. He then twirled the bag in the air, and he bragged, "This was too easy! Almost like stealing candy from a baby!"

"Must say you've done a good job, kid."

Naruto and Ember looked over, and watched as a group of 4 men walked up the cliff. The man who'd spoken was in front of the other three. He wore a tattered up blue denim jacket, a grey undershirt, and blue jeans with boots. The three men behind him wore grey armored jackets, with black pants and black boots.

"Glad you're happy with my service, Governor." exclaimed Torchwick as he gave a little bow. The Governor gave a smile revealing the gold tooth on the bottom row of his teeth.

The Governor cheered, "Of course, Torchwick. Your plan...went perfectly. But I must ask, how did you defeat these three so easily? Weren't they supposed to be the best huntsman seen in ages."

"Everyman has a weakness governor, it just takes time finding it." answered Roman as he pointed at Naruto, "This one here has the luck of having two semblances! Speed and the ability to heal from injuries. Nevertheless, that's his biggest weakness! While he can control his speed, he can't consciously control his healing ability."

Torchwick pointed at Naruto's injuring, and continued, "A normal human would bleed out in seconds if they were to take a point blank shot to the liver. Yet, when he receives a mortal injury his body automatically turns on the healing ability to it's fullest potential.I was able to notice something, that Naruto didn't. Naruto loses his ability to use his speed or his troublesome Sharingan when his Aura is solely focused on a mortal injury."

Torchwick then pointed at Ember who was now pinned down by one of the Governor's men. Torchwick gave Ember a grin, "This one has a semblance that allows her to morph dust into anything she wants. But it's useless without dust within her reach, so she loses the ability to morph anything if you destroy her gloves."

Ember remained stoic as she lay pinned down in disbelief at the situation. Meanwhile the governor clapped, and he gave a hearty laugh, "Torchwick my boy you'll be perfect addition to Clepta!"

"Why?"

Naruto looked over as Ember had finally spoke, and looked up at Torchwick in tears. Torchwick looked down at Ember, and answered, "Because I was tired of Beacon, and it's filthy ideology. What's the point of being a huntsmen if I'm only to work for the government or work independently. I see no point in life if there is no benefit to me."

"BENEFIT?" growled Naruto from his position, "We're suppose to be guardians of the world! WE TOOK THIS JOB TO PROTECT OTHERS! NOT TO MAKE A QUICK BUCK!"

Torchwick looked over at Naruto, and shook his head, "I never cared about being a so called guardian. I only joined Beacon so I could become stronger, and boy did I. I also learned a lot of useful skills."

"That's how I took down the youngest and most talented huntsman to ever grace Beacon," spat Torchwick as he kicked a rock at Naruto. Torchwick then tossed the bag to the Governor. The bag seemed to hang in the air for several seconds, when out of the blue a red flash slammed into the bag and exploded in pieces.

"NO!" shouted the Governor as the valuable hard drive was destroyed. Everyone looked into the direction of the shot to see Ember on her knees, and the man who'd been pinning her down on the ground.

The governor's two other guards lashed out at Ember, and pulled out their weapons to attack. Ember pressed a button on her bow, and two blades snapped out from each end. She ran towards the two other huntsmen. One of the men carried two boomerangs, and the second man carried a large sword easily a foot in width and several feet in length.

For a few seconds the Ember exchanged quick strikes with her bow, and defended from the man with the boomerangs. The larger man swung his sword widely, and was too easy for Ember to dodge. Ducking underneath the man's she kicked him across the clearing, sending him flying into a nearby tree. At that moment Torchwick entered the battled, and smacked her with the side of his cane.

Ember fell backwards, but used her momentum to roll herself back up and dodge Torchwick' shot. The bullet grazed by the side of her torso, and then she pulled up her bow. Then to Torchwick's surprise a dust arrow formed in her hand. At the drop of a hat, Ember drew the arrow and fired. The arrow moved too quickly for Roman to react, and was only saved by the timely interception of the other man's boomerang.

Ember dropped back, and a very bright green arrow formed in her hand. She placed it in her bow, and pulled back. With every second Naruto watched as the green arrow grew in size. She then pointed it at the Governor who was standing a few inches away from Naruto. Then she fired.

The arrow moved far too quickly for the Governor to react. It covered the distance between them in milliseconds, Naruto guessed that it might have too quick for even his sharingan to track. The arrow flew inches from the Governor's right arm, and missed him. The green arrow continued it's path, and hit Naruto square in the chest. He fall on his back rather forcefully.

Naruto's vision blurred as his head hurt like crazy. That's when Naruto blinked. He realized that he no longer felt pain in his torso. The throbbing pain he'd been feeling had disappeared, and instead was replaced with warmth. His body suddenly felt rejuvenated, and all at once Naruto activated his sharingan. His silver eyes came alive, and now present in his eyes were two tomoes.

Ember had fallen to her knees, and was breathing extremely hard. Naruto could see with his sharingan that her Aura levels were nearly depleted. Naruto gave a grin….Ember had always been the brightest out of the bunch. That's when the Governor pulled out a revolver, and shouted, "FAUNUS PIECE OF SHIT!"

Right before the Governor pulled the trigger Naruto activated Amenotejikara, and teleported Ember right next to her.

" **TSK!** "

The Governor shot at empty space, and it was Torchwick who quickly found Ember, who was slumped over Naruto's shoulder. He watched as Naruto grabbed Winter, and the three disappeared in a cloud of green leaves.

"NARUTO!" screamed Torchwick as his plan had been ruined when it should have already been over. But his screams reached no one as Naruto was already gone.

 **LINE**

Naruto was racing through the forest as he awkwardly carried both Ember and Winter. He was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, and was having difficulty keeping his current pace. In mid jump he felt his side flare up in pain, and when he landed on the next branch he slipped up and fell down. He only barely managed to throw Ember off him as he let Winter use him as a cushion. Naruto grunted in pain as he lay on the ground defeated. Sweat poured down his forehead as he'd been running endlessly for 15 minutes.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at Ember who'd finally woken up. Naruto pushed Winter carefully off him, and approached Ember. He eyed her closely, and noticed that she'd recovered some of her Aura, but was far from completely regenerated. Naruto then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Did it work?" she asked. Naruto nodded as he moved over to check on Winter. "I didn't know that you could form arrows by using just your aura. Nor, that you could make arrows that transferred Aura."

Ember slumped her shoulders, and gave a guilty reply, "I-I didn't mean to keep if from you….I'm sorry!"

"Nevermind that, it was lucky that you didn't say anything. Or else we would probably have been killed by the governor," muttered Naruto. He finally turned, and looked Ember in the gave a loud gasp.

"Naruto! Your eyes….they've changed!" exclaimed Ember.

Naruto eyes widen, and his eyes darted to his katana. He pulled out the blade a little bit from its sheath, and gazed into the reflection of his eyes. Where two tomoe were now visible in his eyes. Naruto looked back at Ember who gave him sadden smile, and she spoke, "Your eyes...they finally changed….but is that the curse you speak of, Naruto?"

Naruto remained silent as Ember brought her had up to Naruto's face, and tears began to drip down her eyes, "Why?...Why did Roman leave us like that?"

"I don't know, Ember," spoke Naruto bitterly as he too was in shock at what had occurred earlier. They'd always knew he was a bit...off, but they never thought that Roman would betray them like that.

Ember looked over Naruto's shoulder, and down at Winter's limp body. Ember quickly crawled over to her, and checked her pulse. Ember looked over back at Naruto, and the tears began to fall out harder. Ember checked over at Winter some more, and Naruto stood over her.

"How bad is she?" asked Naruto.

Tears rushed down Ember's eyes as she looked over at Naruto, and barely whispered, "Her pulse is weak, and her wounds look infected…...Winter…"

Ember choked up a sob as she shook her head, and finally uttered, "She'll probably die if we don't get back to Vale."

" **THUMP!"**

Ember and Naruto's head snapped to their right side, and watched as a tree fell down upon them. Ember quickly grabbed Winter, and rolled to the side. Naruto raced around the tree and towards the other side. He pulled out his Katana, and quickly put it in front of him. A grimm that reminded Naruto of the guerrilla stood in front of him. Naruto's sharingan stared down the grim as it growled loudly, and pounded it's chest. The grimm was easily 15 feet tall, and was massive in size.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and couldn't help but curse his luck. That's when Ember came from behind the tree, and took a step back as her mouth widen in surprise.

"Be-Beringel!"exclaimed Ember as she pulled out her bow, and quickly formed a small arrow, "What the hell is it doing so close to Vale?"

"I don't kn-"

Naruto was cut off as the Beringal suddenly begun to attack. It rushed at Naruto, who quickly

ducked underneath it,and rolled away from it's punch. He quickly dashed behind it, and brought up his katana to cut off it's head. But the Beringal was quick, as it jumped forward to dodge Naruto's attack. Then without ever looking back it turned around, and it's fist came flying at Naruto. Naruto quickly brought up his Katana, and just barely managed to avoid a direct hit. Instead he was sent flying back in the opposite direction.

The Beringal was about to charge at Naruto when several arrows slammed into the grimm, and exploded. The Beringal cried it out in anger, and directed its attention to the direction of the arrows. Where Ember stood on a tree branch with her bow in her hand. The grimm then raced toward Ember, who quickly created several arrows from her hand. The arrows were bigger in size, and she begun to shoot them at a rapid speed.

The Beringal easily managed to dodge the arrows, and quickly jumped onto a tree to take cover. Ember bit her lip, as she jumped off the tree, and begun to run on the ground.

"They're too big!" Ember growled in frustration as she looked at the arrows in her hand. Ember turned around in time to watch the grimm jump off the tree, and right on top of her. She rolled out of the way, as the Beringal's fist pounded into the ground and caused the ground to shake. At that moment Naruto suddenly appeared in a whirl of leaves, and slashed his katana across the Beginal's chest. It didn't faze the Beringal as it quickly reacted, and threw its fist at Naruto. Naruto jumped over the fist, and quickly maneuvered himself out of the grimm's reach.

Naruto looked over at Ember, and he shouted, "Aim for the neck! It's body is too tough!"

Ember nodded, and she jumped up a tree. She quickly dashed through the branches, and repositioned herself as Naruto distracted it. Ember watched as Naruto was having difficulty keeping up with it. Naruto was much faster, but Ember could tell that the Beringal must have been very old. It moved decisively, and met everyone of Naruto's attack.

Ember pulled out her bow, and tried to make the thinnest arrow she could manage without her gloves. The secret to her arrows where it's shape. The color determined it's power, and it's size determined it's speed. Finally she managed to make an arrow that was not any thicker than the diameter of a small coin.

"Naruto!" she shouted as she released the arrow. Naruto threw himself away from the grimm, and watched as it gave Naruto a confused look. The arrow flew at blinding speeds too fast for the grim to react. The arrow itself was harmless as it flew over the grimm's neck, but Naruto grinned as he watched in move in slow motion. Then he whispered, " _Amenotejikara_ ,"

He quickly replaced himself with the arrow, and appeared right next to the Grimm's neck. He quickly brought his katana up, and in an instant he cut off the Beringal's head off. Before Naruto landed back on the ground the grimm turned into black dust, and disappeared into the wind.

Naruto landed on a knee, and took a deep breath. He deactivated his sharingan as the last attack had taken most of his remaining Aura. Naruto turned around to look up at Ember, when he was suddenly met with a crushing blow. He was sent flying again, but this time with pain aching down his torso. He slammed into a tree, and broke it in half as it did little to slow down it's momentum. He finally hit the ground, and slammed his head into the ground. Everything went dark.

 **LINE (PRESENT)**

"Naruto,Wake up!"

Naruto's eyes darted open, and he looked up into Winter's eyes. He had been sleeping on her lap as she ushered him awake. Naruto lazily stood up in a seated position. Looking around he quickly remembered where he was. The well accommodated room was something Naruto wasn't used to. He was currently sitting in the center of the room on a white leather couch next to Winter. He stared up at the big screen in front of him that let him know there was half an hour left until he reached Vale. Behind him was a glass table with white wooden chairs. Several papers, files, pens, paperclips, and a computer where on it. Naruto then looked back at Winter, who was trying to get his attention.

"Naruto, they announced that our meal is ready. Let's go down to the kitchen, and eat our food." informed Winter as she stood up from the coach, and made her way towards the door. Naruto didn't follow as he instead moved towards the window by the screen, and stood silently.

"Naruto! Let's go!" demanded Winter as she opened the door. She then turned around to see Naruto's frozen body. "Naruto?"

Winter moved over to Naruto, and gazed over his shoulder. She took a sharp breath as she looked down at the scenery before them. A large neverending forest lay before them. Naruto pressed his hand on the window and uttered, "Ember."

Then suddenly the memories from earlier cluttered his memory again, and the nightmare appeared in his conscious thoughts. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to force the memory back into the never ending depths of his mind.

 **LINE (PAST)**

Naruto reopen his eyes to stare up at a blurry blue sky. He squirmed around as every bone in his body screamed in pain, and Naruto barely managed to look over to his side. He took a long look at Winter's motionless body. Ember had left her perched up in a sitting position up next to a large tree. Naruto looked back over to the direction he'd been thrown to see Ember fighting another Beringal.

Naruto tried to push himself up, but stumbled onto his stomach. Looking back up he noticed that this Beringal was half the size of the other one, but that didn't take away the fact that it was one of the more powerful type of grimm. Naruto watched as Ember was fighting with the blades on her bow, instead of her long distance approach. Blood drizzled down her mouth, and dirt was all over her face. Naruto activated his sharingan, and took a look at her aura levels. They were extremely low.

At that moment Ember was too slow to dodge the Beringal's attack, and was thrown to the ground. She lay on the ground dazed, and was rolling around in pain.

"EMBER!" shouted Naruto as he dragged his body in her direction. Using every fiber in his body he ignored the burning pain, and crawled towards her. Ember looked over at Naruto, and Naruto could do nothing but stare into her deep brown eyes. She gave Naruto a smile, and tears ran down her face. The Beringal towered over Ember, and it brought up it's fists high over it's head.

" **DRIP.** "

A black flame engulfed the Beringal, and fell back howling in pain. It rolled around the ground trying to put out the flames, but it was to no use. Instead the flame seemed to burn more as the Beringal thrashed around. Ember suddenly disappeared from her spot, and appeared next to Naruto. She quickly stood up in shock, and gazed up at the Beringal as the black flame consumed it.

Ember looked back at Naruto to seem him panting, and sweat pouring down his forehead. That's when she noticed it. Red veins became visible in both his eyes, and blood seeped out of his left eye. It trickled down his chin right onto the ground where a few drops of blood stained the ground.

"Naruto!" gawked Ember as she kneeled down next to him, "Naruto, you-your eyes are bleeding!"

"I know….it's happens when….I awake a tomoe." panted Naruto as he looked up Ember. She pulled him off the ground, and onto his feet. It took a moment for Naruto's legs to stabilize themselves, before Ember let him go on his own.

Naruto shut his left eye as he confined, "I'm just glad you're okay."

" **BANG"**

Naruto's opened his left eye, and watched in horror as Ember fell forward as blood poured out of her chest. Naruto barely caught her as she fell onto him. She held Ember in a tight hug keeping her from hitting the ground. Looking over her shoulder Naruto looked around furiously for the assailant, but he was distracted by Ember's huff, "S-Sa-Sav-Save Winter."

" **Bang"**

This time the bullet came from the side, and Ember's head jerked to the side violently. The little strength that Ember had been using to keep her body upright disappeared. Naruto didn't have enough strength to keep her up and they both fell over. Naruto and Ember landed on the ground facing each other. Naruto helplessly stared into Ember's lifeless eyes as blood trickled from the side of her head.

"Save W-winter…" repeated Naruto as tears gushed down his face, and very slowly blood also dripped out of his right eye. The two tomoe's in his eyes begun to spin very slowly, and like a train they begun to pick up speed. Eventually they were nothing but a blur, and at once they stopped. Three tomoes came alive in Naruto's alive, and in a very robotic motion Naruto moved over to grab Winter. Without a glimmer of life in his eyes he moved on instinct.

"I GOT ONE!" shouted a voice from afar. However, Naruto paid no attention as he quickly took a hold of Winter, and pulled her over to them. Winter fell on top of Naruto, and Naruto let them fall both on Ember's dead corpse. Then Naruto wheezed, " _Yomotsu Hirasaka_."

An inky puddle appeared underneath the three, and Naruto looked down emotionlessly. He did nothing as the three just fell through the dreadful abyss.

 **LINE (PRESENT)**

"No thanks, Winter, I'm not hungry." murmured Naruto as he looked down at the forest with much remorse. Winter wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind, and held him in tight hug. She remained silent as Naruto's remained frozen in his spot.

"I wonder what Ember would say about this…."

Winter perched her head on Naruto's shoulder, and she speculated, "I don't know….it's such a complicated situation, Naruto. I mean….maybe there's a good reason why they've kept it a secret."

Naruto didn't say anything as Winter confessed her opposition on the situation, "I mean….I can't help but be mad for having them sent you blind, but Naruto….you need to understand. What were talking about sounds like the fairytales we were told as children. I can only imagine the panic and chaos if people were to find out."

"But where not just any people," disagreed Naruto as he tensed up. "We've been dedicated our entire lives to protecting this world, and blindly put our trust in our superiors. Only for them to show us the little trust they have in us."

"But Naruto, you told me yourself. This woman is extremely dangerous, and she seems to have a lot of powerful followers. Imagine yourself in the headmaster's shoes, who do you trust?" pointed out Winter, "If this woman is powerful as you say, then we will need every advantage we can get. I'm sure Ozpin is only trying to keep us safe, I mean it's Ozpin we're talking about."

Naruto didn't reply, and to Winter it seemed as he had stumped him. Naruto activated his sharingan, and he continued to look out the window, "I've dedicated half of my life serving Ozpin, and doing everything in my power to keep this world safe. I've done it all to because I wanted….."

"Ruby to grow up in a somewhat normal life." confessed Naruto as his eyes looked back at WInter, "I've spent everyday of the past 10 years doing these ridiculous long and boring missions for Ozpin. Always putting my life on the line, and not once did I get answer to my questions. I always found it strange he would send me to search old ruins, and spy on rogue Huntsmen."

"But she is living a somewhat normal life!" retorted Winter, " I mean from what you've told me she grew up with the love of her father and sister. She attended Signal Academy like a normal huntsman, and now she's completing her training at Beacon…."

"Beacon?" resounded Naruto as he was finally broken from his frozen trance, and he turned around to face Winter. Winter gave a startled look as Naruto held grabbed her shoulder, "What do you mean by 'training at Beacon'?"

"You didn't know?" questioned Winter, "Oh yeah, I forgot you were gone since before the last new set of Beacon Students were inducted."

"Winter!" roared Naruto as he shook her. Which caused Winter to push Naruto back, and

glare at him. This time it was her who shouted.

"Don't yell at me!" Winter growled, and then she added, "As for Ruby. My sister wrote me a letter telling me she was part of her team. What's the big deal?"

"She's only 15! That's two years before the age limit!"

Winter gave Naruto a perplexed look, and she then she laughed. She bent forward, and

gave a loud laugh. Then she stood back up, and marveled, "Naruto, I was 16 when I joined Beacon, and you were 13."

Naruto's face flushed a little bit, as she realized she was right. Naruto crossed his arms, and let out a deep breath. He then looked up, and apologized, "You're right….I guess Qrow wasn't kidding when he said she looked after me in skill."

Naruto looked up at the screen, and noticed that there were only 20 mins before they

reached Beacon. Naruto looked over at Winter, who gave him a curious look. As if she knew that he was up to something. Naruto didn't say anything as he walked over the couch they were sitting on, and he picked up his katana. Naruto looked over at Winter, and had her hands crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a rather malicious tone. Naruto looked over at Winter, and gave her a blank stare. Unaffected by the angry vibes she was giving off. Naruto walked over to the door, but Winter blocked his path. Then she added, "You weren't thinking of jumping off the airship again, and trying to run away before I brought you to General Ironwood?"

"Nope," replied Naruto with charming smile, and then his eyes gave a twinkle. Before Winter

could even react Naruto fell through the ground, and as she looked down she watched a large black portal quickly dissipate.

 **LINE (PAST)**

It was only for a moment that Naruto hovered in the black vortex. Then instantly he fell onto the hard wooden floor. Naruto's vision went black for a fraction of a second, and when his vision returned he was staring into Ember's lifeless eyes. Naruto just gazed into her deep brown eyes that would never twinkle again. Her contagious smile that would never infect Naruto with a dose of joy. The warmness that Naruto saw everything he gazed upon her aura. All of that….it was gone before Naruto even knew what was going on.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto failed to hear the scream as the classroom he landed in erupted in cries. The only thing Naruto could focus on was Ember as he lay in shock and disbelief. That's when he felt someone tug on his shoulder, and he looked back to stare at Professor Goodwitch's face. Naruto looked up to see the terror on her face as she looked at the blood Naruto was covered in, and then her eyes looked over at Ember.

"N-Naruto, what happened?" Goodwitch shrieked as she looked at the scene in horror. That's when Naruto's eyes widen in realization, and he threw himself up. Naruto nearly fell back down as he look around frantically, and jerked to stop as he stared at Winter's motionless body.

"S-Sa-SAVE WINTER!" screamed Naruto as he tried to lunge towards her, but Glynda stopped him. Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he repeated the phrase, "Save Winter…..save Winter…..save Winter."

The door burst open, and Ozpin alongside several teachers. Ozpin who'd come in widly came to a halt, and he dropped his mug as he stared at the scene in front of him. His mug shattered on the floor, and coffee and ice spilled all over the floor.

"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!" barked Ozpin, and then he turned to the teachers who'd showed up alongside him, "Cancel everything, and get every student into their dormitories. Shut down the school, and get in contact with every headmaster….NOW!"

Naruto watched as the remaining teachers rushed over to Winter, and without wasting much time managed to get her out of the room. Naruto finally calmed down, and let himself stay in Glynda's arms. Naruto watched as Ozpin and an elderly Professor who Naruto had never met inspected Ember's corpse.

"She'd been fighting for a long time….a shot to the her right lung, and a shot to the head did the job." mumbled the old man as he looked up at Ozpin, "This was an attack by another Huntsmen."

Ozpin finally looked over at Naruto, and had to hold back a sob. He cleared his throat, and walked over to Naruto. Then he asked, "Are you alright?"

Naruto didn't reply. Instead he brought his head up, and met his gaze. Where Ozpin could no

longer see the bright silver eyes that he'd seen blossom at Beacon. Instead he gazed upon a darker shade of silver that could only remind Ozpin of a bitter cold winter. Naruto finally replied, "No."

 **LINE**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:** Naruto Rose

 **Age:** 26

 **Semblance(s):** Speed, Uncontrollable healing factor

Naruto has the very unique situation of having two semblances. His first ability, speed, seems to have been inherited from Kushina. As both him and Summer have the Speed semblance. However, Naruto's unknown father had the ability to heal from any wound. Naruto seems to have inherited a weaker version of it.

 **Weapon(s):** Amanojaku **1** **,** Katana

 **1- Created by Winter Schnee**

Naruto's orange hilted katana that is sheathed in a matching orange sheath. The katana has a black blade, and it's hilt there is a hidden mechanism. Naruto is able to pull a trigger on his hilt, and open a compartment where he can place modified dust cartridges. Using his Aura he manipulates the dust to add elemental power to his sword.

 **Aura/Silver eye:** Naruto was born with a very special type of Aura that allowed him to activate the legendary silver eye known as the Sharingan. The Sharingan is a special eye that allows the caster to enhance their vision, see aura, and cast/repel illusions. However, it's legendary power begins to truly manifest when the tomeos begun to appear. Each tomoe represents an ability unique to the caster. It seems that a Sharingan is capable of manifesting three of these abilities, and an eye can be considered mastered after all three tomoes have appeared.

 **Sharingan** **:**

 **Tomeo Ability 1- Amenotejikara**

Naruto is able to replace himself instantly with anything in a 100m radius. When activating his technique he momentarily stops his perception of time to single-frame picture in order to cast the technique. The ability was awaken around the age of thirteen, and serious trauma seemed to be the cause. The technique's origin is still U/N.

 **Tomeo Ability 2 - Amaterasu**

An inextinguishable black fire that will burn for 7 days and 7 nights. Naruto awaken this technique with Torchwick betrayed Team NEST, and he first activated it when Ember was nearly killed by a grimm.

 **Tomeo Ability 3 - Yomotsu Hirasaka**

Naruto awaken this technique, when Ember died. Naruto's sharingan complied with Naruto's intense desire to fulfil Ember's last words, "Save Winter". Thus, awakening a long distance teleportation ability that was capable of transporting him almost 200 miles. Naruto also used this technique to escape Salem.

 **Affiliations/Relationships:**

 **(U/K)** Father - Blond Huntsman

 **(Deceased)** Mother - Kushina Rose

 **(M.I.A, Presumed K.I.A)** Sister- Summer Rose

Niece(s) - Ruby Rose ( **Blood-related** ), Yang Xiao Long ( **summer's** **stepdaughter** )

Brother-in-law - Taiyang Xiao Long

Superior - Ozpin

 **(Former)** Partner - Winter Schnee

Adopted Mother - Glynda Goodwitch

Team NEST **(DISBANDED)**

 **N-** Naruto Rose **(Reassigned)**

 **E-** Ember Scarlatina **(Deceased)**

 **S-** Winter Schnee **(Reassigned)**

 **T-** Roman Torchwick **(Defected)**

 **HISTORY:**

When Naruto was six years old Summer Rose left their village to attend the prestigious Beacon Academy. In her absence Naruto's village was burnt down and massacred. Leaving only Naruto and Sakura as the survivors. Some time after the attack Naruto joined an organization known as V in order to supply Sakura with medicine. At the age of thirteen, Naruto and Sakura failed to successfully abandon V. The events led to Sakura's death, and Naruto's sharingan to awaken the first tomeo. Soon after Naruto was captured by a team of Ozpin's best huntsmen. At the same age Naruto become the youngest to join the Beacon Academy. Where Naruto, alongside Winter Schnee, become part of Team NEST. On a mission in their second year, Roman Torchwick defected from Beacon. Roman sold out his team, which evidently led to Ember's death and Naruto awakening his second and third tomoe. Naruto and Winter narrowly escaped death, and with that came an end to their time at Beacon. Rest of his past is currently unknown….

A/N:

I'm sorry for the long flashback, but it was necessary for several reasons. Lot of foreshadowing, I've been trying to work on it, and hopefully it will all work out in the end. Next chapter we'll have a bit more progression in the actual story, and not too many flashbacks. There's still a lot of gaps in Naruto's past, and I'll try to fill in as much as I can in the next couple of chapters. Look forward to an actual meeting between Naruto and Ruby! Confrontation between Ozpin and Naruto! Much much more! Sorry for the long absence, but this is something I really want to finish out, and will try to get another chapter out before the month's end!

 **FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!**


	4. CH 4 Beacon Academy

A/N: Let's get this show on the road.

FAQ:

 **LINE**

A metallic room remained eerily quiet as no one was present at the moment. The room was large in space, and was several meters high. All around the room giant metal gears were hung, and intertwined. All moving together, and making loud clunking noises. To the far end of the room a half circular table faced an elevator on the other side of the room. The desk was empty, and the only thing a person could see was the digital screen that was it's surface. Behind the desk a large circular window allowed the beaming sun to shine its rays into the room.

" **DING"**

Across the room the elevator's light lit up, and the sound of an elevator coming up could be heard. A thundering thump could be heard as the elevator reached the top. The doors to the elevator opened revealing no one. The goldish room lay empty, but suddenly the sounds of steps echoed through the room. The elevator closed, and the steps could be heard reaching the desk. The footsteps stopped behind the desk, and the chair was pulled back by an invisible force.

The space around the chair distorted, and a person in a black cloak and red clouds became visible. The hood was carefully pulled off revealing Naruto's smirking face. Naruto shook his hair around, and sat down in the chair. Naruto stretched his arms, and revealed a new orange hilted katana around his waist.

Naruto then reached into the back of his waist, and pulled out a small flash drive. Looking around the desk, he poked the flash drive into a USB drive. He then tapped his finger on the desk, and small 3D screen appeared before him. Naruto begun to type furiously, and his eyes darted across the screen. Naruto took a deep sigh, and he whispered, "I knew he wouldn't leave any information on his computer."

Naruto pulled out the flash drive, and put it back into his pocket. He turned off the computer, and swirled around in the chair. He looked out the window, and took a deep sigh. Naruto had believed that sneaking into Ozpin's office would have been a bit more difficult, but Ozpin probably never imagined that someone of Naruto's skill would try to break in.

Naruto started to play with his the spare modified katana he had gotten from home, and took it out to admire the black blade. Naruto hated to admit it, but Winter was amazing at making weapons. Naruto had only given her the layout of his ideas, and she turned it into a reality. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad for leaving her behind and coming ahead.

" **BOOM!"**

Naruto stood up from his chair, and looked out of his window to look down at Beacon's courtyard. Naruto pressed his face against the glass as he stared down at the most bizarre situation he'd ever imagine. Two figures were climbing up the arches around Beacon, and battling it out in a fantastic fashion. That didn't make the situation odd, what made it mind boggling were the two familiar figures that were battling it out.

Naruto rubbed his eyes as he stared at Winter and Qrow fighting it out like children. Naruto gave out a hearty laugh, and fell back into his chair. Winter always chided him about public appearances, and there she was fighting Qrow. Naruto stopped his laugh, and wiped off the tears from his eye. Qrow had probably ended up provoking her….again.

Naruto looked back down, and noticed that he'd missed most of the fight. The two stood still as several people surrounded them. Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood were among the people. However, what caught Naruto's eyes were not them, but the two girls off to the side. Naruto could describe the white haired girl as a carbon copy of Winter. The only difference was maybe the shape of their face, and the way they brushed their hair. Then next to her stood Ruby, who made Naruto crack a smile. Now she was the carbon copy of Summer, and Naruto couldn't help but compare the two.

Naruto felt it was ironic that they would end up on the same team just like Naruto and Winter had. He watched as Qrow walked over to Ruby, and told her a couple of words before following Ozpin back towards Beacon. Naruto closed his eyes, and took long deep breaths as he awaited them. Naruto remained in his seated positioned facing the window for several minutes. Then dinging of the elevator brought him back to reality. The elevator could be heard coming up, and the moment it reached the floor Naruto's eyes snapped open. Naruto turned his chair around, and pulled up his hood. He pressed a button underneath, and he quickly became invisible.

"Winter, we're gonna have long discussion after this." spoke a deep voice as a man in a white uniform walked out of the elevator. Naruto watched as Winter walked closed behind with a hint of fatigue on her face, "Of course, Sir."

Naruto remained silent as he did not want to be discovered by General Ironwood. His issue wasn't with him. He just watched as the man stood in front of the table, and Winter paced back forth anxiously. Naruto rose an eyebrow wondering what could have occurred. They stood there for a few minutes, when Naruto heard the elevator turn on again. Shortly the elevator reopened and Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow walked out.

"What were you thinking?" growled Winter as she stopped mid pace, and glared at Qrow. Naruto watched half amused as the man gave her a stink eye. Then Ironwood walked from his spot, and barked, "If you were one of my men, I'd have you shot!"

"If I was one of your men I would shoot myself," quipped Qrow as he pulled out a flask. Naruto let out a snort as he couldn't help but react to Qrow's blunt remark. That's when the room went silent, and Naruto quickly remembered that he was invisible. Everyone in the room quickly pulled out their weapons, and faced the invisible Naruto. Ironwood was the quickets to pull out his gun, and point it at Naruto.

"Hold your panties, General." protested Naruto as he stuck out his arm from underneath the cloak. Then in a matter of seconds his red clouded black cloak became visible to all of them. Naruto quickly took off his hood, and revealed himself. Drawing gasps from several of the people in the room.

"Howdy."

Goodwitch quickly moved forward, and shrilled, "Naruto?"

"Hey, Naruto," chimed Qrow as he took a chug from his flask, not quite surprised by Naruto's random appearance.

"Naruto." growled Winter as she focused her anger now on him. Ironwood put down his weapon, and he looked back at Ozpin who looked just as shocked.

"Ozpin, I thought you had better control over your soldiers. It's enough that you let Qrow be such a loose cannon, but now Naruto?" questioned the General as he directed his frustration at Ozpin. "Is this the norm for your soldiers? For them to go out of contact for weeks, and just appear out of the blue?"

Ozpin ignored Ironwood for moment, and he directed his attention to Naruto. Then he croaked, "Naruto, where have you been, and what happened in Mistral?"

"Naruto we had to declare you M.I.A!" added in Goodwitch as her eyes misted up, "We thought…."

"I'd die?" replied Naruto as he closed his eyes, and then looked back at Ozpin. He narrowed them, and he continued, "You underestimate me….I suppose that's the norm around here, if there is to be any."

"As for you General, I would like for you to remove yourself, my beef isn't with you." disclosed Naruto, as he activated his sharingan. Then he redirected his attention to Ozpin, "As for you, we have a lot to discuss, and I depending on your answers I may or may not continue working for you."

"What?" gasped Ozpin completely not understanding the situation, "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Remove myself? Who the hell do you think you are?" hollered Ironwood as he felt insulted by Naruto's attitude and comment. "I'll-"

In the blink of an eye Naruto unsheathed his katana, and cut a piece of Ironwood's uniform off. He then glared at the general, and he threatened, "Do what."

"Naruto! Stop this nonsense!" shouted Winter, "I know you're mad, but think carefully before you attack anyone."

"MAD?" screamed Naruto as he pointed his katana at Ozpin, whom Qrow and Glynda stood behind him protectively. Completely baffled by the situation just as much as Ozpin himself, "NO SHIT, I'M MAD!"

"I'VE BEEN DOING YOUR FUCKING WORK FOR YEARS!" He wailed, "I'M TIRED OF YOU KEEPING SHIT FROM ME!"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" asked Ozpin as he stood completely perplexed about the situation, "What have I kept from you?"

Naruto gritted his teeth before recalling, "YOU KNOW WHAT OZPIN! NEVER LETTING ME IN ON WHY I DO WHAT I DO! YOU KEEP TELLING ME IT'S HAS A PURPOSE BUT NEVER SAY IT. WHAT PISSES ME EVEN MORE OFF IS THAT YOU HAD THE BALLS TO THROW ME INTO THE LION'S DEN WITHOUT TELLING ME ABOUT THE FUCKING LION!"

"Naruto…." Ozpin whispered as he finally got an idea of what Naruto was talking about. Ozpin was not the only one as Qrow and Glynda exchanged a look, and also realized what he was talking about.

Then Naruto disappeared from everyone's view. Ozpin's eyes darted behind him, and in an instant pulled out his cane and blocked Naruto's strike. Ozpin took a step back as he took the full strength of Naruto's attack. Then Naruto raged, "TELL ME OZPIN! WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME ABOUT SALEM!"

Ironwood was the first to react as he pulled out his revolver, and shot several shots. The shots zoomed over Ozpin's head, and hit Naruto straight in the chest. Blood poured out from his wounds as Naruto fell back. Naruto fell back in slow motion, and the blood that had shot out remained hanging in the air. That's when everything around Naruto became incredibly dark, and all at once the image of Naruto shattered like glass.

"Nice shot."

Everyone in the room turned to face the sound of the noise, and looked straight at Naruto still sitting in Ozpin's chair. Qrow relaxed as he watched Naruto sit passively in the chair all anger gone from his face, but the rest of the occupants in the room kept their weapons out Naruto then looked over at Ozpin, and seethed, "So? What averting answer do you have now?"

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Ozpin as he put his can back down to his side.

"Answer my question first."

"It's complicated."

"We have time." retorted Naruto as he got comfortable in the chair. Ozpin pinched his nose, and he looked up at Naruto, "I just wanted to keep you safe, Naruto."

"By withdrawing crucial information? Good job Ozpin," jeered Naruto, and with that he started clapping. Glynda gave Naruto a glare, but she said nothing as Ozpin continued, "No, I was keeping you safe from Salem. I didn't….want to make the same mistake twice."

"Explain." demanded Naruto as the words quickly sank in, not having an idea of where the conservation was going. "What do you mean by making the same mistake twice?"

"He means that he didn't want you to die like, Summer." burst out Qrow as he took out his flask, and took a long drink. Obviously trying to get rid of the stress that the situation was causing him. Naruto remained silent, and then he looked back at Ozpin. Ozpin nodded, and he moved towards Naruto.

Ozpin came face to face, and that's when he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "10 years ago, I sent Summer on a mission to gather intel on Salem…..she was unsuccessful, and she managed to learn nothing. But….Salem did learn something….she discovered that Summer was in possession of the Sharingan."

"Salem would never admit this, but she holds those with silver eyes in high regard." informed Ozpin, "And with that comes a great fear for them as well….The moment she learned of Summer's existence she tried multiple times to kill her. Then one year later….."

"Summer went missing in action." finished Naruto as he stared Ozpin in the eyes, and could see that the man was not lying. Naruto could see the wrinkles in the man's face, and could tell how tired he was even though he did a good job hiding it.

Ozpin then looked over at the rest of the people in the room, and then back at Naruto. Then he went on, "We all wanted to let you know what was really going on. After all there is little doubt in our minds that you are the most powerful individual in this at the same time we feared that you would go looking after Salem….to avenge your sister."

"Look at what you did to Clepta after Ember's death." added Qrow in a solemn tone, "You slaughtered every single one….Torchwick was lucky he hadn't been inducted to the group."

"I'm sorry to admit it Naruto, but your a loose cannon when it come to the people you love." offered Glynda as she walked over to him, and grabbed his arm, "It wasn't because we distrusted you, but it was because we didn't want to see you walk down a path of self destruction."

Naruto pushed Glynda off his arm, and she gave a sadden look as Naruto took a step back. He looked over Qrow, and he shook his head, "So you guys knew all along too?"

Qrow and Glynda said nothing, and a look of disbelief dawned on Naruto's face. Naruto continued to shake his head as he looked at everyone in the room, and he moved away from them. Naruto then argued, "Well, thanks for the concern, but being ignorant of the situation nearly got me killed! I'm glad to fucking know that all the people I've ever looked up to like to keep fucking secrets. I suppose you all go around my back, and have little tea parties to discuss what we'll lie to Naruto next?"

"NARUTO!" screamed Winter as she had remained silent during the whole ordeal, but chosen the moment to speak, "You're blinded by your anger! They get it that you're mad, but will it do you any good to stay angry?"

"She's right Naruto, " agreed Ironwood as he stood tall, "While I do agree that it was rather foolish of Ozpin to let you out of the ordeal, you need to calm down. I have no doubt that you have probably put the entire puzzle by now, and know of the threat we face. It is important for us to work together, and put aside our differences….no matter how much we may disagree."

"Wow, I didn't know that you had fiber in you body, capable of reason, Jimmy." jeered Qrow as he gave a sly smile, but was quickly shot down by Glynda's dirty look. Ironwood ignored the comment, and he added, "So, why don't you tell us exactly what you discovered? I'm sure you didn't spend all that time away just twiddling your thumbs…..As Ozpin said….there isn't a doubt that you are the most powerful individual in this room. So, tell us….what did you discover?"

"Always so quick to the point, General," muttered Naruto, as he gave Ironwood a calculated look. His eyes darted between the rest of the occupants, and he let out a sigh, "I suppose you are right….I can't fight Salem alone. However, know that the trust that we had between us is gone."

"I will only tell you what I found, if you answer the questions that I was unable to find the answers too." offered Naruto as he looked at Ozpin. Ozpin nodded, and he looked over at Ironwood who also seemed to agree with Naruto's resolution.

Ozpin reached down to pick up the mug of coffee he had dropped, and dusted it down. He looked back up at Naruto, and replied, "What do you want to know?"

"Where is Amber?"

The room became silent as Ironwood gave Ozpin a nervous look, and Ozpin took a deep breath. Qrow looked over at Winter, and then he answered, "I believe before we discuss anything Miss little Ice Princess should leave."

"I believe not, whether you like it or not I've already told Winter the entire situation with the Four Maidens and the Four Relics."

Winter gritted her teeth as she suddenly felt the overwhelming glare from Ironwood. Obviously suspecting that Winter had been in contact with Naruto, and didn't report it. Qrow glanced at Ozpin, who said nothing, and continued, "Alright then….Amber was attacked several months ago. Whoever attacked her managed to steal a portion of her power."

"Wh-what?" stammered Naruto as his eyes widen in surprise, "Did you say steal her power?...But that should be impossible….according the writing the only way to steal the power is by murdering the Maiden, and being the last one in their thoughts."

"Well, she might as well be as good as dead," muttered Ironwood, "She's only still alive do to new Atlas technology, and even with that we are not sure how much longer she will stay alive."

"Did you say writings?" asked Ozpin as he gave Naruto a curious look. Naruto shook his head, "I'm still not done with my questions Ozpin."

Ozpin remained silent as he knew he was treading on thin ice, and he responded, "Then please do continue."

"Who attacked her."

Qrow answered again, "That's the problem….we don't know. But I am certain that the assailant is here. And they are planning their next move just as we speak."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there when they attacked Amber. I wasn't able to get a good luck of their face, but I know they they're desperate to get ahold of the other half of the power." concluded Qrow, "The recent attacks on Vale are only a sign of desperate attempts by using the White Fang and Torchwick. If anything I believe it's a cover up to keep us distracted from what they are really after, Amber."

"I see." said Naruto as several thoughts were running through his head. Pieces of information that he was lacking before were helping him form a picture. There was no doubt in his mind now.

"Your turn."

Naruto looked over at Qrow who had spoken. Naruto sat back in his chair, and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"You can start by explaining what exactly happened in Mistral." demanded Ozpin as he was still curious of the ordeal.

Naruto spoke, "It was just like you said, Oz. They were cultivating dust….but it was an odd type of dust that I've never seen before. Things were going well, and I even managed to steal a sample and started to initiate my plan of escape. When…."

"Salem appeared alongside a bodyguard." finished Naruto, "She saw right through my disguise, and ordered her bodyguard to kill me. However, he wasn't much of threat as I killed him with little effort. Salem….became rather interested in me and started to ask me several questions….she demanded to know exactly what I knew of the four told me everything. Then she proceeded to fight me."

"And?" asked Ironwood as he was extremely curious of their greatest enemy who'd they knew nothing about.

Naruto sighed, as he rolled up his pant leg, and revealed a reddened scar, "I tried to flee because I knew my intel was too valuable to try to fight an unknown enemy. She tried killing me

with some black substance, but only managed to graze me. However, my wounds have yet to fully heal, they've taken time even with my healing semblance."

"What did you do next?" asked Glynda.

"When I met Salem, I instantly felt like I'd seen her before. It wasn't until a few days after the fight that I remembered meeting her once before."

"You knew Salem?" asked Ozpin in utter shock, "But how?"

"That doesn't answer my question though!" reminded Glynda as she wanted to know where her adopted son had gone too.

"But it does. Because of that there was only one choice, and that was to return to the place where I first met her."

Winter finally gave a perplexed look as she hadn't been told this part of the story. Naruto's sharingan resurfaced, and they begun to spin widly. Very soon everyone watched as the room transformed, and they were no longer in Ozpin's office.

Instead they were in an open clearing out in the woods. The place had several trees that were extremely tall, and had trunks that were several feet thick. Several orange, red, and yellow leaves rained down signifying the time of Autumn.

"Amazing," muttered Ironwood as he'd never experienced one of Naruto's memories before. Everyone else stood just as impressed, but did not share the same level of surprise as James. That's when the sound of fighting caught their attention. Two figures burst out from the trees right into the middle of the clearing.

 _"I'll destroy you, Granny Tsunade!" screamed a miniature Naruto who had a katana in his hand. He held the weapon exceptionally even though he was only six. The entire group watched as A very beautiful blond woman stood in front of him with a very angry smile. She wore a green kimono shirt with matching brown pants and short black heels. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and from her neck dangled a black key._

"Naruto, what's the point of this?" asked Ozpin as he was confused with the whole memory.

"Just watch."

 _With that they watched as 6 year old Naruto attacked Tsunade. Naruto attacked Tsunade very quickly, but she proved to be too much of a match for him. Without ever moving from her spot she pulled out a thick needle, and blocked all of his attacks. Then when young Naruto let his guard down for just a second, Tsunade just flicked his forehead and sent him flying in the opposite direction._

 _Young Naruto landed on the ground hard, and gritted his teeth as pain shot through his entire body. Tsunade calmly walked over to him, and boasted, "You still have a long way to go, brat."_

 _"Can it, Granny! One day I'll be stronger than you, and I'll beat your ass into the ground!" screamed the young boy. Tsunade responded by punching his head into the ground, and shouting, "OH YEAH! If you don't watch it with this granny crap, THERE WON'T BE THAT ONE DAY!"_

 _"Lady Tsunade!"_

 _Everyone turned to see a man dressed in a dark hooded cloak, and animal mask appear from the trees. The man kneeled in the presence of Tsunade, and reported, "My Lady….Grimm have managed to get inside the village!"_

 _"That's impossible! The walls were still perfectly fine this morning!"_

 _The masked man shook his head furiously, "They did not come from the walls. Some black substance began falling into the middle of the village, and from that pit of darkness Grimm appeared."_

 _"Did you say a black substance? Like a thick liquid of sorts?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Tsunade remained silent for several seconds, when her neck snapped to the side and finally looked over at young Naruto. They all watched the terror in Tsunade's eyes that appeared for a brief second, and then she looked back over at the masked man, "I want you to gather a team of the best ANBU you can gather. I have no doubt that a woman dressed in black shall appear. I need you to stall her, in order to evacuate the villagers and allow me to ready myself."_

 _"It shall be done, Lady Tsunade."_

The people inside Naruto's memory watched as the man turned around, and in a blur disappeared back into the woods. _Tsunade then looked over at Naruto, and grabbed his hand, "Naruto come with me, there is an important job I have for you."_

With that the memory faded into darkness, and for a moment everything around Naruto and the huntsmen went dark. Then quickly the light returned, and they were now standing in an enormous stone temple. They watched as Tsunade entered the temple quickly with Young Naruto in her arms. _Tsunade dropped Naruto on the ground, and urged him to follow. They ran across the temple floor, and they reached an alter. Several statues surrounded a large stone with several marks, and a hole in the middle._

 _Tsunade reached underneath her shirt, and pulled out a metallic black key. Very quickly she pressed the key into hole, and Naruto watched as the markings lit up on the rock. Then very slowly the rock begun to tremble, and it crumbled into dust. A bright green light blinded the room for a fraction of a second, and Naruto gasped as a green necklace dangled in the air._

 _Tsunade grabbed the necklace, and quickly pulled it closely to her chest._ The group from

Beacon watched from the side as Tsunade closed her eyes, and whispered a prayer. _She then turned around, and put the necklace on Naruto's neck. She then tucked it underneath his shirt hiding it from view._

" _Naruto….you have to promise me that no matter what, you will do all in your power to protect that necklace. It's an artifact that has been passed down my family, and is extremely valuable. Promise me Naruto….you will protect it."  
_

" _But Granny? Why are you giving me this? Shouldn't you be fighting the grimm?"_

 _asked the scared 6 year old as he had no idea what was going on. Tsunade responded by grabbing him by the shoulders, and repeating, "Naruto! Please just promise me! No matter what happened you will keep this Jewel safe!"_

 _"But-"  
_

 _"NO BUTS! Naruto….there's no easy way to say this, but after today the Village Hidden in the Leaves will cease to exist." revealed Tsunade as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I-I'm not strong enough to stop her….the only thing I can do is slow her down. To give you and the rest of the villagers enough time to escape."_

 _"But you're the strongest Granny." cried Naruto as the he begun to cry as reality crashed down on him. Tsunade pulled Naruto close, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I am not….but you….are capable of things only spoken in legends….I don't care if you are of the Uchiha bloodline, you've always been like the son I never had. I love you, Naruto."_

 _"Granny!" wailed Naruto as he hugged Tsunade. Tsunade broke the hug quickly, and then grabbed his katana, and put it in his arms. She reached into her pocket, and handed Naruto a map, "There's a town not too far from here. Go there, and stay hidden. There is no doubt in my mind that Summer will find you there. After that train hard, Naruto, I just know that you will make an excellent Huntsman."_

 _"_ _ **BOOM!"**_

 _The entrance to the temple exploded, and debris and dust went flying everywhere. Tsunade grabbed Naruto, and tossed him toward the corner of the temple._

 _"She's here already?" shrieked Tsunade before looking back at Naruto, "Naruto, go through the back door, and head for Tempus!"_

 _Ozpin, Naruto, Qrow, Winter, Goodwitch and Ironwood all watched as the young Naruto raced towards the back exit. That's when they watched for a brief second as Salem appeared from the debris, and a bunch of dark marks begun to invade Tsunade's skin._

" _Senju….I should've known you tree hugger lot was in possession of the fourth relic."_

That was the last thing they all heard as young Naruto had finally left the building, and no longer in vicinity of the fight. With that the Naruto, Winter, Ozpin, Ironwood, Qrow, and Glynda exited the memory, and were abruptly returned to reality.

They all stood silent in the room, and didn't say a word. Naruto looked over at Glynda, and watched as she covered her mouth in order to surprise her emotions. Naruto then looked over at Ozpin who pushed his glasses up from falling off, and he confessed, "It's unfortunate to say, but I would've never guessed you were more intertwined in this just as much as any of us."

"So-So, you're in possession of one of THE relics?" asked Ironwood as he walked over to Naruto. Naruto casually reached under his shirt, and pulled out the green jewel to show to everyone. Qrow let out a loud laugh, and he sneered, "To think that one of the relics we sought after so much was hanging right under our noses…..literally."

"We-we need to secure it immediately!" stammered Ironwood as he moved to grab it, but Naruto quickly drew his katana. Ozpin was the first to react, and stated, "We shall not be doing of such, Ironwood. Whether we like it or not Naruto is the current owner of the relic, and has been trusted by….his predecessors to protect it. I see no problem with him having it as long as we don't let any of this information slip to anyone else."

"Ozpin's right." agreed Glynda as she voiced her opinion, "We've seen the jewel like a hundred times, and not once have we realized that it was a relic. I doubt the enemy does either, so it is best if it stays with Naruto. After all, I doubt there is no safe that is safe enough to protect something of this calibre."

Ironwood clenched his fists obviously not agreeing with the situation, but stepped down as he found it hard to argue the logic. Ironwood snapped, "Alright, but the moment he shows that he is incapable of protecting the relic, I will be taking it."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and went back to facing the rest in the room. Naruto spoke, "After fighting Salem I seemed to have reawaken that repressed memory…. I admit for the longest time I pushed that memory far into my unconscious."

"That's why after fighting Salem, I decided to return to my village. I searched the village for clues, and eventually found writing of a hidden temple created by clan." explained Naruto, "It was difficult to find, but I finally managed to piece together the clues and found it. In that temple were hundreds of writings, and that is where I learned everything."

"Maybe I should visit this temple?" offered Qrow as he looked at Ozpin, "I could probably find something Naruto missed."

"Impossible," answered Naruto as he looked over at Qrow, "The village is hidden by very powerful illusions, and even if you were able to get past the barriers. The writings can only be ready by someone in possession of the sharingan."

Qrow gave a frown, and Naruto reached into his back pocket. He then tossed a scroll at Ozpin who caught the object with ease. Naruto then turned around, and headed towards the elevator, "That's….most of the information I managed to translate, and should be useful."

"Where are you going?" demanded Ironwood as he called out to Naruto, "We need to go over this information, and plan our next course of action."

"Just because I'm giving you information doesn't mean I trust you. I told you that I can't

win this battle without you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be working under you." responded Naruto as he pressed the button to open the elevator, "Prove to me why I should trust you again, and then maybe I'll consider joining your little social club."

Naruto walked into the elevator, and turned around to face the front. He then added, "I'll be in Vale for a couple of days, so I shouldn't be hard to find. Contact me if any baddies show up."

With that the elevator closed, and Naruto was gone. Winter who'd just been watching and listening felt a bit overwhelmed as she knew she didn't belong there. Ironwood looked over at Ozpin, and shook his head, "That boy….I hate to admit it, but he's a complete genius."

Ozpin said nothing as he finally managed to find his way to his seat. Where he sat down, and looked back at Ironwood, "That he is."

 **LINE  
**

A/N  
WHAT UP! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Not so much action, but a lot of good exposition. Just to let you know I have already finished Chapter 5. I just need to edit it, and fix it up a little. I'll probably post it in a couple days, and don't expect a lot of action either. But I ask my readers to be patient, because shit will be going down in CHAPTER 6! Not season 3 finale crazy, but shit will be good. I know I'm spoiling a lot, but I'm bursting with ideas and I just had to tease you guys. Thanks for the much support, and I hope you all keep enjoying my story.

FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW!


	5. CH 5 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 5 - Home Sweet Home

"YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME OLD MAN!"

"Hm….Talk is weak."

"KICK HIS BUTT RUBY!" 

" **TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"**

"Ahhh…" groaned Ruby as she was pushed out of the way by her older sister Yang. The blond hair girl gave a wild grin, and looked over at the man sitting next to her. She shouted, "MY TURN!"

"Hehe, by the way don't EVER call me old." reminded Qrow as he looked back at Ruby. Who was still sulking over the lost. Qrow then turned back to the screen, and he muttered, "Let's see….where was I?."

"You were telling us about your last mission!" answered Ruby as she jumped in between Qrow and Yang. Yang paid little attention as she was only focused on the game in front of her. Qrow looked away for a second to look at Ruby and mouthed a "oh yeah".

"So, I come across a small village just west of Mistral….Right off the bat I knew something was off about the town." proclaimed Qrow.

Ruby's eyes widen in curiosity, and she asked, "What were you doing there?"

"I was gathering information, but I was too tired from battling Grimm along the way, so I took a quick stop at town's Inn." informed Qrow as he pressed a little bit harder on his controller, and caused Yang to give a small yelp. He continued, "The place was crawling with low lifes, thugs, and even huntsmen that I could only assume were hired by less than savory people for less than savory jobs."

"And that is when it happen! I was defeated….by the mere sight of the Innkeeper's skirt length!" stammered Qrow, and his bold statement caused Yang to look away and glare at Qrow for just a brief second. That gave Qrow just enough time to press a few buttons, and win the game in front of him.

" **TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"**

Yang pouted, and she snapped, "You are the worst!"

Her outburst caused Ruby to start snickering, and Qrow topped it off by bursting into laughter. Qrow and Ruby laughed for a few seconds, and then Qrow offered his sympathies, "How about best out of three?"

"Soooo, Uncle Qrow did you get in big trouble with Professor Ozpin?" nagged Ruby as she got off the floor, and onto a nearby bed. Uncle Qrow gave a snicker, and he responded without thinking, "Me in trouble? More like Ozpin got a good tongue lashing from Naruto." 

"What?" asked Ruby as her eyes widen, and her expression became serious. Yang who had been trying to start another round also stiffened, and turned around to look at Qrow biting his tongue. Yang the asked, "Naruto? I've never heard you mention a Naruto." 

"I-uh….I wasn't supposed to say that." admitted Qrow as he stood up from his seat to look at Ruby. Whose eyes were filled with morbid curiosity about Naruto. She didn't hesitate to ask, "Is he here?"

"Uh…" 

Ruby stood up from the bed, and grabbed onto Qrow's hands, and then she asked, "Uncle Qrow, you know Naruto Rose, don't you!" 

Ruby didn't wait for answer as she looked over at Yang, and pointed her finger at her. She shouted, "SEE I TOLD YOU! HE'S REAL!"

"I knew it! I knew it!" repeated Ruby as she looked back at Qrow, "I've been looking for months, but not once was I able to find any information about him. I even asked Weiss to look for him in her father's database, but nothing ever came up! Uncle Qrow, you have to tell me more about him….about my mother's brother!"

"I can't do that." revealed Qrow with a bit of remorse. Ruby's mouth opened but no words came out. Yang was the one to ask, "Why not?"

"Because!" stammered Qrow as he was mad about the slip up, "Naruto and I aren't exactly on good terms right now. I-I don't want to get him more mad by breaking the promise I made to him."

"P-promise?" asked Ruby.

Qrow took a deep sigh, and his head slumped forward. He then looked back up at Ruby, and answered, "Yes, I promised him I would never tell you about him." 

"B-but….why? Does he….hate me?" asked Ruby as she suddenly felt crushed. Yang looked over at her younger sister as she knew the idea of having another family member had enlightened Ruby. Ruby had been excited to know that there was someone else out there with a connection to her mother. Yang's eyes soften, and she pulled Ruby into a hug.

"Yeah right." hinted Qrow as he looked at Ruby, "If you haven't noticed by now, Naruto has always been looking after you Ruby. I believe you guys called him….the yellow flash." 

"You mean from that day….that was him?" asked Yang as she recalled the time in which Ruby and Yang had ventured out in the forest in search of Yang's mom. Were they had been ambushed by several grimm only to blink, and see a yellow blur kill them all. Then before they even knew what was going on they reappeared back outside their house, miles away from where they had been.

"Yes."

"But why does he stay away from me?"

"That isn't my place to tell you." responded Qrow as he pinched his nose. Then he looked over at Ruby, and only stared at her with a blank face. Then after a few moments of silence Qrow rubbed his forehead, and let out some air out of his nose.

"The promise can go to hell….Ruby if you want to meet Naruto. I'll tell you exactly where to find him." caved in Qrow, and then he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Ruby, "I'll tell you where to find him, but when you meet him give him this. It's a message from me….he'll understand."

"So where do we find him?" asked Yang as she was also curious in meeting Ruby's mystery Uncle. Qrow eyed them carefully, and then looked back at Yang. He then pleaded, "Before I tell you just promise me you won't get hot headed Yang." 

"Hey! I'm not hot headed!" 

"Please, Yang!" asked again Qrow, "Don't get in a fight with Naruto. I don't want the little confidence you have to get crushed." 

"We promise." answered Ruby as she silenced Yang with just a look. Qrow nodded, and then he revealed, "He has an apartment in Vale, but it won't do you any good looking there. He only goes there to sleep. But Naruto is a man of habits. From now to 5, he'll be sitting in the park. 5th bench away from the exit more than likely with a notebook in his hands If you don't find him there it means he left a little early to get some dinner, he'll more than likely be eating at a ramen shop."

 **LINE**

Naruto sneezed to the side as he protected the ice cream sandwich in his hands. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, and eyed the ice cream carefully. Then he muttered, "Am I really getting sick by eating ice cream?"

Naruto took another bite, and returned to the book he was reading. Occasionally he would glance around him to remind himself where he was. He would take break from his reading as well, and just soak in the sight in front of him. Naruto had grown up around trees around his whole life, and adored the park found in Vale. There wasn't a lot of trees, but there was enough to give off that forestry feel. He adjusted himself as he tried to get comfortable again in his seat.

Nonetheless, Naruto found it difficult to concentrate as the news of Tukson's murder was still fresh on his mind. Naruto had met the man a few years ago, when he first opened his bookstore and he'd been a nice fella. He came off as a bit reserved, and it shocked Naruto that someone had killed him. It's not like he had tons of money to steal from, and from what Naruto heard the assailant had only taken a comic book.

Naruto looked down at his book, and tried again to read. Finally he managed to get through a couple pages, when the sound of a twig breaking caught his attention. His eyes narrowed, and he tried to look behind him from the corner of his eyes. Naruto could make out two figures hiding pitifully behind some slides and swings. That's when he heard a whisper.

"There he is!" 

"SHHH! Be quiet, Yang!"

Yang? Naruto closed his book as the name sounded awfully familiar, but couldn't place a face with it. Naruto looked down at the cover of the book, and took a deep sigh. Who exactly was behind him? Was it one of Ironwood's soldiers? No, the voice sounded too young. Maybe it was the White Fang? Qrow had said that whoever attacked Amber was pulling the strings here in Vale. Maybe they were connected to Salem,and she'd ordered them to spy on him? No, no one knew he was here except Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as he heard footsteps begun to approach his bench. Naruto slowly moved his hand to the handle of his blade that rested to his side. The footsteps got louder, and very soon they were to Naruto's right. Naruto didn't look back as he pretended not to have acknowledged them. Naruto tightened his grip on his katana expecting a fight, but he was met with a gasp.

Naruto's head turned to the side. He froze. Naruto's eyes stayed glued on Ruby who stood next to Yang just a few feet away from him. Naruto met Ruby's eyes and he could see the mix of emotions in her eye. Naruto's eyes softened as several emotions ran through his head. He took a sharp breath as the sudden image of Summer appeared in the back of his head as he stared at Ruby. Naruto then croaked, "Hello."

"Hi." chirped Ruby quickly, but said nothing else as she was caught up in her own emotions. It was Yang who broke the ice, "Hello, my name's Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister Ruby Rose. But you already knew that."

"Just like you know my name's Naruto Rose." responded Naruto cooly as he looked forward, and away from Ruby's gaze, "I'll admit you two are quite grown up….far from the little kids you were when I first met you."

"I-," finally spoke Ruby as she found it difficult to ask the several questions in her head, "Where have you been all these years? Why have I never met you? You're my mother's brother right? Why did my father and Uncle Qrow never mention you? Why-" 

"Woah," sounded out Naruto as he felt a bit overwhelmed by the multitude of questions. Ruby back up a little as she felt a bit guilty for letting her mouth run. Naruto took a deep breath, and took a long look into the sky. He then looked back at Ruby, and responded "Ruby….Yes, I am your mother's brother. For where I have been all these years….I've been here. Doing jobs for Ozpin, and keeping this nation safe. However, that is no excuse for being nonexistent in your life. I suppose after Summer's death, I never found the heart to return to Patch."

"Weeks turned into months, and more quickly than I imagined you were already a student at Signal Academy." explained Naruto as his eyes narrowed, "I'd created a lot of enemies as a huntsman and I was afraid they would hurt you. I didn't want to bring any complications to your life so I decided it was best if I just let you be."

" **SMACK!"**

Naruto fell from his bench, and his cheek burned from the punch. Naruto looked up at Yang and her extended arm. Naruto rubbed his cheek as Ruby quickly pulled an angry Yang back. Ruby gave Yang the best glare she could muster, and then turned back to Naruto. She apologized, "S-sh-she didn't mean too!"

"YES I DID!"

"YANG!" 

Yang broke from Ruby's clutches, and pointed her finger at Naruto. Her eyes were now bright, and Naruto didn't have to activate his sharingan to see aura running through her glowing hair. Yang declared, "What is with all of you adults? What right do you have from staying away from our own sakes? Well, news flash buddy! We aren't the little kids you remember, we are huntresses in training, and we don't need any protection!"

Naruto stared at the blond haired girl for the longest time. Then he just gave a loud laugh as he couldn't help it anymore. His laugh made Yang even angrier, and she pulled back her fist to punch Naruto. Her fist flew forward, then abruptly stopped inches away from Naruto's face. Yang grunted as she no longer was able to move, and panic ran through her body. Chains had come from underneath the ground, and literally stopped her in her tracks.

"What is this?" asked Yang as she stared at the chains. Tugging as hard as she could, but her body would not budge. Ruby was completely confused as she had no idea what was going on.

Ruby asked Yang, "Yang, what are you talking about?"

"These chains!"

"What chains?"

Naruto stood up from the ground, and dusted off his pants. He looked up at Yang, and his sharingan glowed to life. Naruto blinked, and Yang suddenly fell forward. Yang was on her knees when she looked up, and suddenly she became aware of the tomoe's in Naruto's eyes. Naruto then spoke, "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you….rather I was laughing at myself."

"Ruby." acknowledged Naruto as he looked over at Ruby, "She's right. You guys are grown up, and I suppose I should respect you for that. I….You just need to understand. After Summer's death, I was not in the greatest set of mind. I was filled with a lot of dark emotions, and I just didn't want you….or Yang to see how I was. I also did not wish to involve you with any of my…..personal problems. " 

Ruby was about to say something, when Naruto kept talking, "But you are right, Yang. You are now Huntresses in training, and I have no right keeping things from you too. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's fine!" nearly shouted Ruby as he eyes glowed up, "I-I mean the important thing is that we are meeting you now!"

"A little bit late if you ask me, " muttered Yang as she gave Naruto a questioning look. Then she demanded to know, "And what did you just do to me right now! And what's wrong with your eyes?" 

Naruto said nothing as he looked down at his watch, and then turned back to the two girls, "How about we talk about it over dinner? I'm a bit hungry, and I'm sure you two have a lot of questions."

"Well…."blushed Ruby as she and Yang exchanged a look of embarrassment, "We don't exactly have any money at the moment."

"My treat….think about it like a late birthday present for all those years I was gone."

 **LINE (VALE CUISINE)**

"Holy crap! I didn't know food could be this good!" hollered Yang as she dug into the pasta that had been served to her. Ruby sat beside her on the table, and she also agreed, "Th-this is just amazing!" 

"You think so? Never really liked the place." muttered Naruto who sat across them, and had the same meal as them. Yang took another bite from her plate, and with her mouth full she exclaimed, "I'll admit, I've never been here before. It's nice."

The three took a moment to look around the patio on the second floor that was just near the shore. Giving them an amazing view of the sea as the sun inched closer to setting. Naruto chuckled a bit, "Of course, it wouldn't be worth its price if it wasn't."

"So, Uncle…..Naruto." spoke up Ruby as she let the words roll off her tongue. The sound of the words appealed Ruby very much, but she instantly turned red. Not having said it intentionally, but rather it slipped. Naruto gave a small smile that curled on the end of his mouth, and he gave approved, "I suppose it is only right. After all, I am your uncle. So what is it Ruby?" 

"Are you gonna tell us about your eyes?" asked Ruby as Yang perked up from her meal, and then turned her attention to Naruto. Then she pointed her fork dangerously at Naruto, and Yang demanded to know, "So what's wrong with your eyes? Like at the park they had these commas in them, and the next thing I know these chains pop up from the ground and surround me!"

"Chains?" repeated Ruby as she gave a perplexed look at Yang, and added, "You keep saying chains, but, Yang, there wasn't any chains that popped out of the park."

"Ruby's right, there was never no chains." answered Naruto as Yang frowned, and was about to argue with Naruto. When Naruto brought his hand up, and pressed his index finger up to his head, "Those chains you saw where all in you head. An illusion."

Naruto's eyes came to life, and the silver color of his eyes shined a bit more. Three tomoes appeared in his eyes, and Naruto pointed at them. He commented, "What you see here is something known as Kekkei Genkai. A unique power only passed down through family. My Kekkei Genkai is known as the Sharingan."

"Woah," commented Ruby as her eyes remained glued on Naruto's eyes. Yang looked over at Ruby and took a long look at her eyes. Her eyes widen, and Yang turned to face Naruto. Naruto smirked, and before Yang could say anything. Naruto spoke for her.

"Yes, Ruby also shares the same Kekkei Genkai. Further proving that we are family. As well that Ruby is also capable of accomplishing the same feats as me." revealed Naruto as he looked over at Ruby. Then he asked, "Has anyone ever mentioned your Silver Eyes."

"Yes." admitted Ruby as her mind was instantly brought back to her first meeting with Professor Ozpin. She disclosed, "When I first met Professor Ozpin, he….the first thing he told me was that I had silver eyes."

"Of course he did." grumbled Naruto in a seething tone. Which didn't go unnoticed by Yang and Ruby. They shared a glance, as they remembered what Qrow had told them. Naruto the continued, "Anywho, Ruby you are very special. Not just in daddy's baby girl special, but actually special. You have the potential of doing things that could only occur in a person's dreams. That's why it's important you should kn-" 

**"BEEP!"**

Yang's scroll went off, and it cut off Naruto. Yang quickly pulled out, and she smacked her forehead the moment she read the text. She looked over at Ruby with a disappointed look, and she reported, "We have 10 minutes before the last Airship to Beacon leaves. We need to go now, since we have the tournament tomorrow morning."

"But-" muttered Ruby as she looked over at Naruto. Not wanting to be separated so quickly, especially when she still had so many questions. Naruto saw her objected look, and quickly offered, "Yang, I know you are competing tomorrow, so maybe it's best you leave now. However, Ruby you are not? How about this, you can run along, Yang, and I'll make sure Ruby gets to Beacon later tonight?"

"But didn't you hear!" nearly shouted Yang as she pointed at her scroll, "The last airship leaves in ten minutes! How could you possibly get her."

"Yes, last airship maybe for students, but I am not a student." noted Naruto as he took a drink from his cup, "I am an actual huntsmen. If I want to go to Beacon I can go whenever I want." 

"It's fine Yang!" reassured Ruby. "I'm not competing tomorrow so it's not a big deal if I get to Beacon before curfew. However, you are and I think you should go."

Yang looked over at her sister not pleased with the situation. A second glance at the clock changed her stance on the situation. Yang reluctantly stood up, and again she dangerously pointed her fork at Naruto. She threatened, "Any funny business, and I will kick your ass."

"Don't be too late!" exclaimed Yang to Ruby as she jumped off the balcony, and ran off towards the docks. Ruby gave an uneasy laugh as she felt embarrassed by her sister's actions, and she looked over at Naruto. Naruto shook his head, and he took a bite of his food. He mused, "Daughter like Mother, I suppose."

"You know Yang's mother?" asked Ruby as she had clearly heard the comment. Naruto glanced over at Ruby, and he nodded, "Of course I do. How can I forget the woman who's been trying to kill me for years." 

"What?" squealed Ruby. Ruby gave Naruto a startled look, and Naruto just offered her a smile. He slammed his fork into his food, and he added, "She's never been too fond of me. I guess it all started, when I put red dye in her shampoo. Raven…..she's a feisty one. She was even angrier when I refused to join her lovely circle of friends." 

Ruby gave Naruto a confused look as she was having a hard time imagining what type of person her Uncle really was. All she could could conclude was that he was one big mystery. Naruto didn't say anything after mentioning Raven, and he ate in silence. Ruby did the same as she didn't know what to say afterwards. That's when Naruto looked up at Ruby, and he finally spoke, "Let's go somewhere, I have to show you something." 

**LINE**

"Woah," muttered Ruby as she had stepped into what looked like a small apartment, but made up for it with its luxurious interior. The kitchen and living room were combined, and had a hallway that led to what Ruby assumed was the bathroom and a bedroom. The kitchen itself had a marble floor with matching marble countertops. The cabinets were made of a darker wood, and matched nicely with the marble. At the edge of the kitchen floor there was a fine line between the marble floor and carpet. Which then led to the living room. A desk was perked up against the far end, where papers and a computer lay. Beside it a large bookcase jam packed with books and folders. In the center of the living room was a small couch with a small table in front of it. On the table several stacks of papers were scattered across it. On the screen Ruby quickly recognized the fight that had been paused. It was the one of Emerald and Mercury vs Coco and Daichi.

"Why are you watching that match?"

"Before anything, there is something I need to show you, Ruby." responded Naruto as he walked up to a coat hanger, and he pulled out a black cloak with red clouds on it. Naruto fumbled with the collar for a bit, and Ruby watched as the cloak flashed white before it turned red. Naruto then handed Ruby the cloak, and he explained, "This was your mother's invisibility cloak."

"Mo-Mom's invisibility cloak?" croaked Ruby as she held the cloak in her hands. Ruby had witnessed the cloak turn white for a brief second, and taking a second glance at it. It did look a lot like the cloak in the picture of Uncle Qrow's. Ruby then looked up at Naruto, and asked, "Did you say invisibility cloak?"

"Yes, your mother was always so skilled at creating weapons. Not only the fighting weapons you may imagine, but weapons like these. She had this really cool EMP she created once….." babbled Naruto but quickly stopped as he was going off topic. Instead he pushed the cloak into Ruby's chest. He then beamed, "Summer created this some time at Beacon, and when I graduated she gave it to me. Now it is yours. It's an extremely useful tool, and I would be lying if I said I never used it for mischief. What you do with it is now up to you." 

"But why are you giving this to me? Is this not a present from mom to you?"

Naruto answered her question with one of his own, "Ruby can you guess why your mother gave me that cloak?"

Ruby took a moment, and gave it some thought. Not having any idea, she shook her head. Naruto then proclaimed, "It was to protect me. She wanted to give me something to keep me safe. So, know I give it to you, so you may use it to protect yourself."

"Protect myself…..from what?" asked Ruby as a chill suddenly ran down her spine. Naruto looked away from Ruby for a brief second, and he took a deep sigh. He then turned back to Ruby, and he asked, "Ruby, what do you know about your mother's disappearance?"

Ruby's eyes watered up as she had not been expecting the question. She stood shell shocked for a moment, and then she answered, "I-She left for a mission, and she never returned." 

"Do you have any idea, why?"

"No, Dad told me they never found her body."

Naruto took a gulp, and he looked up at Ruby. A tear threatened to escape his eyes, as he wished not to be the bearer of bad news. But he had to let her know, of the dangers she faced. Naruto finally confessed, "Summer didn't just disappear on some mission, she was more than likely hunted down and killed by Salem."

Ruby let go off the cloak in her hands, and let it drop to the ground. Her hands instead covered her mouth to suppress a sob. Tears fell down her face, and she stumbled backwards and hit the wall. Naruto reached forward to keep her from falling, but instead Ruby jumped forward and engulfed him in a hug. They stood there for a few minutes as Ruby cried as the news had been to much for her. Eventually, she calmed down, and broke from Naruto's hug. She wiped a few tears, and she asked, "Wh-who's Salem." 

"Salem is a dangerous woman who wants nothing more than to destroy humanity, and

she will do anything to achieve power and to get rid of those with it." growled Naruto, "You and I are very special because of our eyes. I told you we have power unimaginable to the normal man, and that is why Salem fears us. She found out about your mother years ago, and she did all in her power to kill her." 

"But why have I never heard of her?" demanded Ruby as the news of her mother's death infuriated her. She continued, "Why didn't Dad ever tell me the truth? Why did no one ever tell me about my silver eyes!" 

"Because your dad may not even know the truth of your mother's death!" exclaimed Naruto, "I didn't even know about Salem until a few months ago, when she tried to kill me. I have no doubt she will try again, as she did with Summer, and that is why I am telling you now Ruby. I need to prepare you for what is coming."

"Coming? What are you talking about now?" squeaked Ruby as she sat down on a

nearby stool, and shook her head. Ruby ran her fingers through her head, and muttered, "What is going on?" 

Naruto took a deep sigh, as he realized he had hit Ruby with so much information. He also took ran his fingers through his hair. Then he spoke, "Let me start from the beginning." 

**LINE**

"Let me get his straight." wheezed Ruby as she straightened up in the chair. She then continued, "The Four Maidens and the story of the four relics are true." 

"Yup." 

Ruby gave disbelieving look, and she added, "There is this evil woman, named Salem

who is trying to collect them, and use them to destroy humanity." 

"Yup." 

"This woman also killed mom because Salem fears people with the sharingan."

"Yup."

"Professor Ozpin and a select group of people know about this, but keep it hushed up to avoid public panic."

"Yup."

"You didn't know about this until you had a run in with Salem in your last mission. You confronted Professor Ozpin, and learned the truth. Meanwhile, hacking his computer and stealing several files." 

"Yup."

"Uncle Qrow suspects that Salem has people here in Vale. He believes this because the fall maiden, who was attacked by Salem's people, is hidden here in Vale. It would help explain the recent Torchwick incidents and rise in White Fang activity."

"Yup." 

"You agree with Uncle Qrow that Salem's people have infiltrated the tournament, and that is why you are watching each fight."

"Yup." nodded again Naruto as he gave a frown, "That is a pretty simplified summary."

"Okay, information overload." muttered Ruby as she rested her head on the table. She lay her head for a few moments before looking back up. She gazed into Naruto's eyes, and took a long look at his silver eyes. She muttered, "How come I've never used the sharingan?"

Naruto shrug, and he put his arm on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby suddenly felt a small amount of Aura, and the color of the room changed. Everything became black and white, and Ruby felt her head spin at the change of scenery. Before she could say anything Naruto threw a fist at Ruby's face, and she watched as an outline of his fist appeared in front of it. Almost like his fist was following the path she saw. Ruby got out of the fist's way, and she stumbled backwards.

"You've activated your Sharingan for a long time, but you've been unaware of it Ruby. How do you think you can use your speed semblance? Normal people aren't capable fighting at such high speeds because their eyes are unable to keep up." noted Naruto as he saw the glow appear in Ruby's eyes. "You've been fortunate enough to not have had to progress the Sharingan at an early age like me and Summer."

"Progress it?"

"Yes, Progress it. There is four stages to the sharingan." explained Naruto as he reached into a drawer, and pulled out a mirror. He showed it Ruby, and let her see the slight change of color in her eyes. "This is the first and most basic stage. You've activated the sharingan, and are capable of predicting your opponent's moves, and cast illusions."

"Like what you did to Yang?"

"Exactly."

Naruto then activated his sharingan, and revealed the three tomoes in his eyes. He then continued, "The next stages are the tomoes. Each tomoe represents a stage, and that is why there is four stages. However, each tomoe is special because we are able to obtain a special power….or another semblance."

"Another semblance? So we can have up to….four semblances?" asked Ruby as her eyes widen in shock. Then her mouth gaped open as she gazed into Naruto's eyes, "T-that means….you have four semblances!"

"Five actually, if you're counting my three sharingan abilities, my speed semblance, and my healing semblance." boasted Naruto as he gave a sly smile. Which only caused Ruby to look at Naruto in more admiration. Naruto quickly got rid of the smile, and he cleared his throat, "But there is a limit. I can only use two of the three sharingan powers in a 3 hour period. If I was to use all three in that time frame, as soon as I deactivate my sharingan. It will go into this refractory period, and I won't be able to use my sharingan for 24 hours." 

"So you can only use two of your sharingan techniques?" mumbled Ruby as she begun to realize there was drawbacks to having so many powers. Naruto gave nod, and he pointed at the tomoe in his eyes.

"But don't worry about that now." reminded Naruto, "You don't have any of the tomoe's activated, so you don't really have to worry about the setbacks. As well, from what I know it takes years to naturally make them appear." 

"Okay."

The two stood silent for a moment, and Naruto could feel a cloud of awkwardness fill the air. Not wanting the ruin any type of bond they may of formed, Naruto offered to Ruby, "If you want, during summer break, I wouldn't mind teaching how to use your sharingan. After all it isn't an easy practice."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded, and he allowed himself to present himself in a more boastful stance. He then bragged to Ruby, "It was actually I, who taught Summer how to use Illusions."

"You taught my mom? But wasn't she like 10 years older than you?"

"Yeah, but I was always a genius when it came to illusions. I was miles ahead of your mother. She probably couldn't pull off the trick I did on Yang."

"What did you do exactly?" asked Ruby as she had been curious of the previous ordeal. Naruto sat down on a stool in the kitchen, and he brought up two fingers.

"I suppose I can give you a quick intro to Sharingan 101." chimed Naruto, and he continued, "Illusions can usually be put into two categories Delusions and Hallucinations." 

Ruby gave Naruto a confused look, and she asked, "What's the difference? Aren't they the same thing?"

"Nope, they are completely different, "answered Naruto, "A delusion is when a person believes something to be true even though it is complete nonsense. A hallucination is using the five senses to trick the person believing something is present when it really is not."

Ruby frowned a bit as she gave the two subjects a quick thought. She brought her hand to her chin, and that's when an idea came to her, "Yang was talking about chains, so you made her see those chains appeared out of the ground! But…."

"That doesn't explain why she was frozen," inquired Ruby as she gave deeper frown, "A hallucination is when someone believes is actually there, but those chains never were. How did you stop her from moving?"

"That's where delusions come into play." corrected Naruto as he gave a sly smile, "You see, I made Yang's mind believe that whatever she was seeing was real. She believed the nonsense that appeared before her, and never questioned the reality of the situation. So, her brain reacted exactly to a situation where chains existed." 

"Woah…." murmured Ruby as the thought of such a simple yet powerful illusion boggled her mind. 

"But illusions like those are difficult to cast." added Naruto as he crossed his arms, "If a

person knows they are under the effect of the illusion, then they can break out of it. Ending the effect of the paralysis."

"How do you break an illusion?"

"We can naturally see through hallucinations due to our eyes." responded Naruto as he pondered for a moment, "The only other way is to disrupt the flow of Aura in your body. Causing it to act out irrationally which will usually cause the hallucination to break."

"Oh man, I didn't even know there was a difference between types of illusions!" cried Ruby as she found it difficult to grasp her head over the confusing topic. Naruto gave Ruby a reassuring smile, and he comforted, "Don't worry, it takes a lot of practice to just cast a simple hallucination. Once you get the hang of it, it'll be like second nature."

Ruby said nothing as her eyes began to wander around the room. They finally found what she was looking for, and she let out a squeal, "It's already 10! I'm way past curfew!"

"I suppose it's time you get going?" responded Naruto as he bent down to pick up Summer's cloak. He then handed it back to Ruby, and he disclosed, "Well, Ruby you're welcome back anytime you want. If you become interested in training your eyes, then tell me before the Vital Festival ends."

"WAIT! Before we go I need to give you this!" remembered Ruby as she pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked down at the device, and turned it on. He then looked up at Ruby and asked, "What's this?"

"Umm….Uncle Qrow told me to deliver this to you."

"Qrow?" asked Naruto as he started to browse through the scroll. Naruto looked up, and

said, "Thanks." 

With that Ruby watched as Naruto's sharingan roared to life, and then to her complete surprise a black portal opened a couple feet away from her. Naruto then gave her a little shove, and Ruby fell into the black portal. Everything went black for a brief moment, and all of a sudden Ruby sees an opening in front of her. Ruby could do nothing as she fell through it. She landed on a soft path of grass, and when she looked up she took a sharp breath. The doors to her dormitory stood right in front of her.

"What?"

 **LINE**

Naruto was seated in his living room on his couch. He sat back in the couch with his arms outstretched, and in one hand a glass of whisky. Naruto paid closed attention to the fight in front of him. It had been the older teams of both Haven and Beacon. Naruto took a drink as he watched the tall and big fighter from Vale get eliminated by the shorter but agile silver haired man from Haven. Yet, Naruto was not interested in this part of the team battle.

The screen had changed to the brown haired girl with the minigun from Beacon fighting alone in the forest. Naruto watched carefully as she looked over her shoulder, and her mouth moved as she was talking to someone. Yet, no one was there. What baffled Naruto even more was the moment that follows. When the girl looks up and realizes that her partner was eliminated, and a look of terror and confusion is written on her face when she looks behind her shoulder. Almost as if she was expecting someone to be there.

The fight was quickly ended as the girl had no chance against the green haired girl and silver haired boy from Haven. Naruto paused the match at the moment the two were declared the winners. Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Naruto frowned as the last name of the boy ran a few bells. He couldn't be related to the infamous assassin Marcus Black? Naruto narrowed his eyes, and could recall few details of the man: silver hair and black bead eyes. This boy only had his silver hair, but Naruto couldn't be sure. After all he'd never seen the assassin only heard rumours about him.

Naruto finished the rest of his drink, and then placed his cup down onto the small table in front of him. Naruto pulled out his scroll, and quickly pulled up the Vitaly Tournament standings. It seemed that young Black would be representing his team in the next round. Naruto looked up at the screen, and took a hard look at his partner, the green haired girl.

Naruto looked back down at the scroll that Qrow had sent him, and he read a piece of the file outloud. "Mission Report "Fall"…..The perpetrators managed to flee me at a lightning pace. Despite fighting in an open area with no cover for the next mile, the three people who attacked _Fall_ were gone from my sight in what felt like a split second. None of the attackers shown an ability to use a speed or to teleporting semblance. But it cannot be ruled out."

Naruto looked back at the screen and watched as the green haired girl walked off the stage. Naruto eyes narrowed, and he thought out loud, "If you can make people believe someone is standing there, I wonder how difficult it would be to make them think someone was not there?"

Naruto turned off the TV, and got off the couch. He headed towards his room, and prepared himself to go to sleep. After all, he didn't want to miss tomorrow's fight with Mercury Black because if his hunch is right….then his vacation might be cut a little bit short.  
 **LINE**

Ruby sat on top of her bed, perched up in a fetal position. Her red cloak covered her completely leaving only her face visible. Ruby lay there motionless and quiet as she stared into space. The fabric was surprisingly soft, and it sank quite nicely into her skin. Almost as if the cloak was trying to become one with her.

"Alright! THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Yang whom was sitting across the room of Ruby. Ruby was broken from her trance, and she looked over at the rest of the people of the room. Yang look completely frustrated as she was know staring at Ruby, and Ruby glanced over to see Weiss and Blake share a confused look.

Yang jumped off her bed, and walked towards Ruby's and Weiss's bunk bed. She was a few feet away from the beds, when she stopped walking and looked up at Ruby. She then demanded to know, "SO, what happened? You got here late, and you've been sulking and cuddling with your cloak! Sulking is Blake's job not yours!"

"Hey!" snapped Blake taking offense from Yang's insult. Blake looked over at Weiss for support, and Weiss just shrug her shoulders and agreed, "She's got a point."

Blake crossed her arms and gave a pout. Yang then looked over at Ruby, and she reiterated, "SO?"

Ruby gave Yang a bit startled not expecting her outburst, and she snug into her cloak a little bit more. She glanced back over at the rest of her team. Ruby was about to speak, when Naruto's words ran through her head.

" _It's up to you, whom you trust to tell this secret to. Whether it be our teammates or not. Just remember. Once they become involved there will be no turning back. Salem is not a merciful woman, and she will kill anyone who stands in her way. I only tell you because fate has decided that you will either stand against her or die."_

Ruby closed her eyes for a brief moment, and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes, and gave Yang a cheesy smile. Ruby brought her finger up to her face, and rubbed her cheek an embarrassment.

"Sorry guys for giving off such a bad vibe." apologized Ruby, and lied, "It's just that Naruto ended up telling me a lot of stuff about my mom, and well it just brought back memories."

"He told you about?" asked Yang referring to Summer, and Ruby gave a bigger smile and nodded. Then Ruby gave a small giggle, and she jibed, "Hey, Weiss are you still afraid of ghosts?"

This caused Weiss to stiffen up, and Yang and Blake to give a confused look. Weiss's face flushed red, and she brought her fist up in anger. "I'm afraid of no ghosts!"

Ruby quickly pulled her hood up, and to everyone's shock she disappeared. The both looked around the room frantically not believing what had just happened. Weiss stomped her foot, and she screamed out, "Haha, so funny! Like I would ever fall for your parlor tricks, Ruby!"

Ruby then reappeared behind Weiss, and whisper, "Boo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **LINE**

 **A/N**

 **Long time no see. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I'll be sure to drop another by the end of the week. Thanks!  
**

 **-ROOKIE14**


End file.
